Resurrection
by MClark083108
Summary: Sequel to Tunnel Fever. Life at the House of Night after the defeat of Kalona. Is Neferet really changed? What happens in the Zoey love triangle now. Will she be brave enough to take over as High Priestess and brave enough to save her friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

_A/N: Thank you to all my readers that encouraged me to write a sequel to Tunnel Fever. I'm not sure how long I'll end up making this one, but I want to still continue to be detailed and take the story line slow. A few cliffhangers here and there…hey, I have to keep you on your toes! Thank you to all the diligent readers out there. I love the reviews, but I don't find them all that necessary. I appreciate the comments and the constructive criticism. _

**Resurrection**

Chapter 1

The House of Night was all returned to normal. It's been a month since Neferet was engrossed with the Kalona and took over the school; brain washed everyone into thinking he was Erebus and that my friends and I were the enemy. Neferet was gladly, back to her old self, which is a side of her that I truly loved. She was learning to love the 'human' race since the High Council had instructed her that her actions towards humans will not be tolerated anymore and that Aphrodite would still be enrolled in the House of Night because obviously Nyx still had affections for her.

My dad left shortly after he knew things were being handled here. I hated to see him go but he told me that the High Council desperately needed him, but he would be back to visit. He promised me this time that he would never abandon me. I really hoped he kept his promises. I had made me swear never to tell my mother though. He didn't want to disturb her 'happiness' as he called it. I certainly didn't have a problem to making that promise as I had no intentions on talking to my mother any time soon. Well, at least I wasn't while she was still with Loser, John Heffer.

Erik and I were together still. Our relationship has been a little rocky because of Stark, but I finally put my foot down. I had called Heath to break things off officially and for good. He agreed reluctantly. We said we would remain friends, but we weren't going to keep promises to each other to hang out often. We both knew that would never happen. Even after what happened with Stark and I in the room down in the tunnels, we hadn't even had a single second to talk at all since we defeated Kalona. He's been bombarded with questions and High Council Meetings. I still really liked Stark, but I knew that the person I really loved was Erik. He was strong and secure. He had those perfect Superman features. The dark slicked back hair, piercing cobalt blue eyes and a muscular build would make Christopher Reeve look like chopped liver compared to Erik Night. Although, recently he's been making quiet the advances that I'm not sure I'm so comfortable with.

I don't want to have sex with Erik just yet. Shaunee and Erin, the Twins, think I'm crazy. They would pounce on him in a quick second. Shaunee and Erin weren't really Twins, not biologically; they were more like mental twins, as if they had been separated at birth. Erin was a blond haired, blue eyed white girl from Tulsa while Shaunee was a pretty cappuccino color given from her Jamaican decent who came from Connecticut. I remember when I first saw Erik how they ogled over him. He was after all the best looking guy in the whole school. I just wasn't so comfortable jumping in the sack with someone just yet. Not that I don't love Erik, or that sex with him wouldn't be out of this world, but after seeing him, seeing me with…Loren, I just couldn't face myself to take my clothes off and lay on a bed with him.

I came into class a tad late. Yes, I still went to my studies even though I was an adult vampire now. I didn't think that I was ready and knew all I needed to know. Plus, I didn't want to miss out on seeing my boyfriend everyday in Drama class. Erik was going over Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare. He was doing a scene from when Brutus and Cassius were in the forum speaking to the Senate about the death of Caesar. One line hit me to the core.

_Not that I loved Caesar less, but that I loved Rome more. Had you rather Caesar were living and die all slaves, than that Caesar were dead, to live all free men?_

The very second Erik recited those lines he looked directly to me. The whole class turned their heads. It was as if Erik was reciting the whole speech to me explaining for our actions with Neferet and Kalona. I had to admit, it was true. I had to get rid of the Kalona or everyone would have been a slave to him and died. I had to get rid of him in order to maintain order and peace among us.

"Ok, that will be all class. Remember to read Act 4 and we will recite it tomorrow." Erik waved for the fledglings to assemble their belongings and leave for their next class. He walked right over to me and sat down right on the edge of my desk. "Hey."

"Hey back. What's up? I have to get to the stables." I looked up at him.

"You know you don't need to keep coming to my class right?" his eyebrows arched.

"I know, I just like being here, plus, I would rather know all I can know before becoming High Priestess."

"That seems like a good plan. Will you be staying in the dorms still or will you be moving into the vampire dorms with us?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't really given it much thought. It might be a good idea, since Stevie Rae, Stark…and you live there." I looked right up into his eyes. I could feel through the bond conflicting emotions. Anger and envy mixed with desire and passion. I know that bringing up Stark wasn't the wisest idea. I still felt a tiny bit of connection with Stark, now that he was a normal vampire now. "But I don't know. I have a lot to think about right now and I really must be going."

I got up and grabbed my scripts and started walking towards the door. Erik ran faster than any speed I've seen and blocked my exit.

"I wanted to ask you something." his arms stretched out to block both sides of the doorframe and his legs spread apart. He wasn't going to let me leave without telling me this oh so important bit of information.

"Well, spit it out, I have to get to the stables." I placed my hand on my hip and glared at him with annoyance.

"Would you accompany me to the Dark Ball this Saturday?"

I was a little taken back, I wasn't even sure what the Dark Ball was. Man was I out of the loop lately. I had spent a majority of my time training with Neferet so I hardly got to see my friends, but they knew I wasn't avoiding them because I was lying to them for once. Neferet made it apparent that she would be leaving the House of Night the moment I was competent to lead the school on my own. So every little bit of spare time I got, was in her study. "Umm, Dark Ball?" I sounded so uneasy about it.

"Yes, it's one of the biggest ceremonies at the school. I suppose most normal humans would consider it similar to Prom?"

"Oh! Well then..umm…uhh…sure, why not? I just need to clear it with Neferet."

"Well, you ARE the leader of the Dark Daughters….and you are the high priestest in training, you should be there." He moved his arms out of the door way and around my shoulders coming closer to me. He bent his head down and kissed me lightly on the lips. "It is customary for a High Priestest to take a lover as well. I was quiet hoping that we could….discuss this?" he had the smuggest looking smile on his face.

"Erik, I really don't have time right now to talk about it. I need to talk to Neferet first and then I'll call you or see you later tonight ok? I really have to go."

I pushed my way past him and he grabbed my arm and swung me back into his embrace.

"Not until I get this first." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deep, sliding his tongue in my mouth caressing my tongue. He sure did know how to kiss. His hand ran up to my face and his thumb rubbed across my cheeks and my marks. He then let me go and whispered softly, "Ok, don't let me hold you up, meet me at my room when you are done tonight. I would very much like to have some alone time with you, since we haven't had any of that since we returned."

I just smiled at him and ran down the hall and out the door. I was giddy but very nervous and I knew that Erik could feel that through our bond. I would have to remember to ask Neferet about this 'Dark Ball'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 2

Lenobia was waiting for me when I got to the stables, "Your late. Persephone needs to be saddled. You will be riding today." she handed me the riding boots, pants and a helmet. "Hurry, the saddles are on the gate. I expect her to be ready in 15 minutes."

I nodded and took the clothes and rushed to the changing area. I slipped on the pants and the boots and rushed out to Persephone to throw the saddle on her. I hadn't ridden her yet, but she seemed ready and trusting. She even nuzzled my hair as I was getting her ready. I just patted her nose and put my helmet on. "Don't buck me off ya hear!"

"Super, now you have her saddled and your ready to ride. Here, let me give you a knee up." Lenobia swatted and wove her fingers together to give me a boost on top of the large horse. "Now, you just dig your heel into the side, but LIGHTLY, you don't want to startle her."

"YYeah." I nudged her just so lightly in the side and Persephone began to trott right out of the stables. When we got to the riders ring she picked up her pace. This was even more relaxing than brushing her. She bayed and nahed and seemed to enjoy herself immensely. We had done 3 laps in the circle when Lenobia joined us on another horse that shared a stall next to Persephone, a brilliant black Arabian Stallion.

"His name is Romeo. He is my favorite stallion. Sturdy and tough, but gentle and sweet." she said as she trotted next to us. "I see that Persephone is really taken with you. You know that a bond between trainer and horse is a strong one. You would be able to call her and she would be loyal only to you."

"I am very taken with her as well. I feel as though I can almost sense her." I replied and patted her neck.

"Yes, I can see that." Lenobia rode by. She stopped in front of Persephone, "Zoey, I still feel you should be very careful around Neferet. I still do not trust her. Please, please, if you feel you need to talk to someone, but can't trust Neferet, to please come to me." her eyes were almost pleading.

"Professor Lenobia, I think that everything is well now. Please do not worry. I promise if I need to talk to someone, that I will come to you."

"Thank you." she sat there silently for just a moment, "Now, do 10 more laps then back to the stables to clean up. Class is nearly over." Lenobia directed Romeo back towards the stalls. I hadn't even realized the time that had flown. I was going to be late to meet Neferet.

I hopped right off Persephone and undid her bridle and saddle placing them both in their respective places. I grabbed the combs and did a quick comb through on her mane, kissed her muzzle and patted her neck, "Good girl, I'll see you later."

As I walked towards the Professors dormitories I reflected back on what Lenobia said to me about Neferet. Could she really be trusted? Did my dad really change her back, or was this all, once again a cover. I decided it was better to be safe than sorry, so all my shields were up. I got to the dorms and proceeded up the stairs.

"Zoey, dear, your late. We have much to do tonight." Neferet called before I reached her door.

"I'm sorry, I got held up in…" I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her why I got held up, because of Erik, just yet, "riding lessons. I do love those Horses." I finished.

Neferet just laughed and opened a book on her stand by the bed. "Ahh, here, we will go over spell casting tonight. This will be most valuable when casting circles in the future or even offering spells of protection when times of trouble arise."

"What is the Dark Ball?" I blurted out. I wasn't even listening to her.

"Dark Ball? Oh, no sense in getting wrapped up in that, we have too much to do right now."

"No, I would like to know. Erik said that it was important for me to be there."

Neferet snapped her head back my way so fierce that I thought she would break the book she was holding, "No!"

I didn't want to argue with her further. I certainly did not want to be on her bad side again. That was horrifying unto itself.

We went over many spells and casting methods for hours it seemed. I looked at the clock on the wall, 5 a.m. Erik would most likely be in his room this hour. It was close to calling lights out for many of us. Since being vampires now, we were drawn to sleep during the day and awake all night.

"There, I believe that is enough for tonight." Neferet closed the book we were reading. "Now, about the Dark Ball, I don't want you getting silly idea's in your head. It's just a dance and you shouldn't be bothered by it. You have much to do before I leave and I need to have you prepared for just about anything. Do you understand?"

"Yes Neferet." I just kept my eyes on the floor.

"Oh dear Zoey, I'm sorry. I know I seem a tad harsh, but this is very important. You do not need distractions right now." she sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulders. "Do not fret, there will be many opportunities to do this. I just don't think it's wise now."

"Is it true that High Priestess take lovers?" that was a question on my mind since Erik said it. Neferet looked a tad stunned and sadden by my question. I knew that Loren was her lover, but I didn't know how deep that went and how far back.

"Yes, it is. Being a High Priestess is very much like being Queen of your own castle. Every Queen needs her King." she brushed the hair out of my eyes, "But you shouldn't be worried about this right now. Is someone pressuring you?"

"It's just Erik…" and before I could finished Neferet interrupted me.

"Zoey, I want to make one thing very clear. I want you to stay away from Erik Night."

"What?" I was stunned. He was my boyfriend, I couldn't just stay away from him.

"Zoey, he is not a good fit for your lover. I know that you two are bound, by a means I'm not sure should really exist. It is not wise of you to make such a decision so quickly." Neferet stood and began to pace the room. "I don't like the idea's he keeps filling your head with. Empty promises, they will only hurt you and leave you vulnerable."

I could almost see the hurt in her eyes. It seems as though she had been badly bruised herself by one she called her 'Lover'. "Neferet, I do not mean to disrespect you, but Erik is my boyfriend. We are blood bound, I love him."

"You only love him now, but I am certain your heart will change." she sounded so resolute, as if she knew the answer.

"How can you be so sure?" I was almost beginning to sound angry.

"Because, he is not the chosen one you were meant to be with."

"And how would you know that?" I stood and looked her right in the eyes placing my hands on my hips.

"Because, I have seen how you look at another. I know the connection deep within you both." she touched my face. "The connection between you two is like nothing I've seen before. I have purposely been keeping you two apart in hopes that maybe you'll see the light."

Now I was confused and had no idea what she was talking about. "Umm, excuse me, but who, and what are you talking about?"

"Stark. You can't deny it Zoey." she stared at me.

"Stark! You've got to be kidding! I haven't seen him or heard from him in a month…"

"Yes, I know, he has been asking many questions about you and I have purposely been delaying his return until just the right moment." a mischievous grin came across her face.

"And what moment would that be?" I was curious as to where she was going with this.

"You will find out soon. Now Go." she pushed me out of her room and shut the door. I could hear her heavy sigh on the other end of the door.

I walked slowly away from the door pondering what she had said. I was weighing my decisions. I had a connection with Stark, that was apparent from the first time I met him. I was pretty sure in some level, we were soul mates. Erik, however, was in love with me, or at least I thought he was. He was grounded and generous, passionate. As much as Neferet wanted me to stay away from Erik, I was drawn to him.

The adult vampires dorms were right across from the Professors. I walked up the steps and found the door that lead to Erik's room. I heard giggles and like things were being strewn around the room. I lightly knocked, "Erik?"

The noise stopped and I heard hushed voices. I called again and this time turning the knob to the door and slowly opening it. I was greeted with the door slamming shut. "Who is it?" yelled a high pitch voice. One that I recognized, and why was she in Erik's room.

"It's the girlfriend, you better show yourself!" I yelled. Now I was mad.

Erik cracked the door and looked outside, "Ugh…Z! Nice to…see you. What are you doing here?"

I tried to look around him but he kept his face right in front of my vision. "What the hell is going on in here! And what am I doing here?? I believe you asked me over!" I was reaching a level of anger I hadn't seen since Kalona. Erik's eyes began to get wide as he saw mine turn to red.

"It's not what you think Z…I swear!"

I pushed open the door and my jaw just dropped. Neferet was right, I shouldn't be around Erik. He was no good. He was a lier. My eyes got brighter and my hair started to twirl around my hair. On his bed I saw her. Wrapped up in the comforter with her arms drapped around her breasts.

"Stevie Rae!" I shouted and my whole body burst into flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 3

"It's not what you think Zoey!" she screamed. "I swear!"

"YOU! My boyfriend, who claimed undying love to me. How you want to be with ME and here you are…sleeping with my EX best friend!" I flung my arms above my head and created a large fire ball. I chanted a small spell that Neferet and I had found and threw the fire ball at both Erik and Stevie Rae. The fire wouldn't actually burn them, but it would burn their hearts, where it hurt as they both deeply hurt me.

"Z, wait!" Erik called.

I turned quickly as I was exiting the room, sickened by what I had seen. "No, now I can finally understand what you felt when you saw me with Loren, but how COULD you….with my BEST FRIEND of all people!" I screamed. At this point, we were drawing quiet a crowd. Professors had come out of their rooms and other student's fled to see what the ruckus was all about. Neferet came last and stomped up the steps and towards me, enveloping me in her arms.

"Now, now, Zoey dear. Let's leave here." and she pushed me down the hall. My hair was still spinning and my body still ablaze.

"You two, you will get what is coming towards you." she scolded. Stevie Rae looked down ashamed of herself, as well as Erik. Good, they should be ashamed. They were now dead to me as anything else. Supposed best friend and boyfriend. It was high school all over again. My best friend trying to shack up with my boyfriend. Inconceivable.

By the time I got to the bottom of the steps I heard someone call my name.

"Zoey! Zoey!" he yelled. I looked further out as the flames started to die down, "Zoey!" he called again.

"Zoey, I just heard, are you ok?" Stark ran down the meadow and wrapped his arms around me. I fell into his embrace and wept my tears of blood.

"Erik…Stevie Rae…together…" was all I was able to get out of my mouth. Stark just listened and held me tighter. He tilted his cheek on my head.

"Now, now, let's get you out of here. Come with me, I'll take care of you." he pulled the hair from my eyes and looked at my face, "It baffles me how he could be such an asshole after what he did to me in the tunnels. I would never do something so betraying to you."

I almost smiled. It made me mad all over again when he reminded me of what Erik did in the tunnels. How he scolded Stark and telling him that I was his. Now Erik was showing Stevie Rae just how much he wanted to have sex and she was giving it up to him. How could they both? I don't know if I could ever look them both in the face again.

Stark lead me to my room in the girls dorm. I opened the door and began to cry all over again. The familiar scents and items in the room that reminded me of Stevie Rae. I just dropped to the floor with my face in my hands and sobbed. Stark walked over and placed his arm around me and lifted me up carrying me in his arms.

He ran back at vampire speed, which seemed so slow to me even though I knew we were flying. I had time to lay in his strong arms and think about what happened. Erik was flooding me with feelings of guilt and remorse. I knew he felt sorry for what he did, and I couldn't blame him. He had caught me doing the same thing, but this was different. Stevie Rae was my BEST FRIEND. It was more her I was hurt with. I just didn't want to feel him anymore. Then I couldn't stop thinking of Stark. How he came and rescued me. His strong hold and his sincere eyes. I felt a wave of lust hit my system. He had this effect over me I just couldn't explain.

We came to my dorm and he opened the door and lead me up the stairs. He opened my door and laid me on my bed. I let out a few last sobs as he wiped the tears from my eyes and licked his fingers. "You taste sweet." he said as he savored the taste and closed his eyes. "You know, you could bond with someone else and maybe you wouldn't feel so miserable."

I just stared at him with my mouth open. Before I could say anything he leaned in and kissed me. "Your mouth is sweeter." he said.

"S-S-Stark…" was all I managed to get out. "We…need…stop."

He leaned back and looked at me, "What's wrong? Is this too fast? I'm very sorry. This is a terrible time." he looked ashamed of himself and pulled away, his eyes averted. "Please accept my apologies Priestess."

"Stark, stop. It's quiet alright. Yes, just a tad fast, but please don't pull away." I grabbed his arm to keep him from pulling away further. "Please" I had almost a pleading looking face. "Stay with me. I don't want to be alone tonight. Of all nights, not tonight."

He relaxed and leaned in closer to me. Just small millimeters from my lips and he stared deep into my eyes. "Zoey" his husky deep voice almost made my blood rush to many places all over my body.

"S-Stark…" I was half on the verge of tears from what happened tonight to shocked and awed. I looked up into his eyes. They were the darkest of chocolate brown, his bushy brows arched and a look of total desire across his face. "I want to break my bond."

He jerked back quickly and sat at the end of my bed. "Zoey, I don't want to pressure you to do anything. It was just a stupid suggestion."

"Your not, and I've thought about it, and maybe a clean break is exactly what I need. I won't be able to feel him or the feelings he keeps sending to me."

"Are you sure?" he said moving closer to me now. He was almost creeping up my legs.

"Yes, I want to break the bond. I can't stand this anymore." I sat up and rested on my elbows.

Stark crept up to my face and kissed me deeply. His tongue slid all over my mouth. He tasted delicious. The initial spark that connected us when he died was back and I had a feeling that I knew what I had to do. Neferet was telling me that a High Priestess's lover was looked at as a King. It was a great honor, but Nyx had chosen someone that complimented the other perfectly. It was just the High Priestess's job to find out who, but when she found him/or her, she would just know. I just knew with Stark. Not all priestess's found their true lovers. Erik's kisses were magical yes. He was too obsessed with wanting to have sex, which is not where I wanted to go. No figure that he would run off to see 'sympathy' from my EX best friend in hopes of at least catching ONE person in the sack. Now, kissing Stark, I let it all go. This was the plan all along and I had to trust my intuition.

I kissed Stark hard back, grabbed him tightly and pulled him down on top of me. Screw what I had seen tonight, it hurt yes, but I would get past it. This was who I was supposed to be with. He grabbed my neck with his hands, and being just so gentle and kissed the hollow where my shoulder meets my neck. His hands were unbuttoning my shirt in the front slowly but briskly. So this was his idea of bonding huh? I had to admit he was really good at it.

"Stark" I managed to get out. He stopped and looked up at me, "What are we doing?"

"We will be bonded Zoey. You and I, always. You are my lover, my mate, my soul. It has called to me ever since I came here. I did not want to make this so…primitive by just biting each other. If your truly ready and REALLY want to do this, I want to do it right."

I just looked at him. Everything melted away from me. I no longer thought about what happened tonight. I thought about Stark, and me. Maybe I was so reluctant to give myself to Erik only because I knew I shouldn't and he wasn't mine. Sex blood exchange between two adult vampires is very potent and very strong. It is almost impossible to break that kind of bond. I just wasn't sure I really wanted to go through with the sex part just yet. Heck, we never even went out.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I'm ready to do it, I'm just…a little shy on the sex part." I blushed, if I could blush. I would certainly give myself to him tonight. Screw Erik, Stevie Rae and everyone else. All my worries seemed to fade away around him.

He chuckled and gave me the cutest smile. "Oh, Zoey…." he breathed in a sigh. "We don't have to do this now, we can wait until your more comfortable."

"No, I want this, I want you!" and I grabbed him back down on top of me kissing him deeply. I decided that if I was going to do this, I wasn't going to be heard, seen, or walked in on. I asked Earth to shield us, air to waft our sounds away and for fire to burn the hell out of anyone who touched the door knob.

He sat up and took off his shirt. He was breathtaking. How did I ever think Erik was anything compared to Stark. He had rippling muscles. His dark brown hair strung in front of his eyes. His mouth open in desire as he moved my shirt away and raised me up to slip it off. He laid me gently back on the pillows. He pulled my buttons of my jeans off and slid them down my legs. My marks had extended down my legs in spirals of swirls after we had banished the Kalona. It came down off my back, across my bottom and down my hips spiraling around my legs.

"How could he be so selfish when he had the most magnificent, beautiful and mysterious woman to share his bed every night? What a loser." Stark lifted my leg to his mouth and kissed me softly. Following the trail of tattoo's up my legs, which actually started to tickle.

"None of that matters now." was all I said. Stark just stopped and looked up at me.

"Zoey, I'm not sure how painful for you this might be? A blood bond with two adult vampires is very strong. Are you really sure you want to do this?" he looked worried.

"Yes, I am. Anyways, a sex blood bond is stronger and hopefully, since when we feed we give off chemicals for pleasure, it would offset the pain." I smirked and shrugged it off. "I'm fine with it."

He resumed kissing my legs and pulling my panties down my thighs exposing my womanly parts. He kissed the ridge of my hips where they poked out and then kissed my stomach. I moaned in desire. This was far more pleasurable than I remember with Loren. However, looking back at it, he only was giving it his half best. Stark bent down to place his head between my thighs, caressing the hollow in my inner thigh. I felt him bite and draw me in. It was pure ecstasy. My back arched and my head flung back. The most immense sensation ever.

Stark stopped drawing from my thigh and licked the bite wounds. He took off his pants and slowly maneuvered on top of me. We moved in a rhythmic pattern like it was our second nature. He moved his legs around and sat me on top of him and we sat there in the bed making passionate love. He bent his head to the side and I bite down on his neck and drew his sweet honey in. I felt a small twinge of pain in my heart as I heard the last low mumble of Erik in my head, _Zoey, oh Zoey, I am so sorry…_ and it faded away. I had my fill and released from Stark when we finally climaxed together. I felt we were one. I felt the love shooting across from our new bond. How much he took me in and I him made our bond so much more powerful than I would have ever had with Erik.

We had many sessions that night. It felt natural, as if we were made for one another. I laid next to him in my bed, which was really too small for two people to lay in. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and I laid my head on his chest running my fingers through his hair behind his ear.

"Zoey…" he started.

"Shh, don't say anything, you'll ruin the moment." and I placed a finger over his lips. He kissed my fingers and grabbed my hand.

"Zoey, I think I need to go. I'm not supposed to be here this late. I must get back."

"No, please stay. Don't leave me." I held onto him tighter. He felt my distress through our new bond and he hugged me tightly.

"Ok, I will stay if that's what you want, Priestess." He kissed my hair. He turned me on my back and held himself up on his elbows and just looked at me. "You know you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?" his eyes scanning mine reaching for something through our bond.

"Yes, I do want you to stay. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like…"

"We were made for one another." he interrupted.

"Exactly." and I reached up and kissed him lightly. "Come, lay down and let's get some rest, it is quiet early." I looked over at the clock and it was 10 a.m. Way past our bedtime.

Stark laid next to me and held me close to him. For once, I felt content. I felt like I could tell him anything. For once, I felt accepted for who I was, and though I was different, it didn't matter. He wasn't trying to pressure me, or be overly protective, he just was. It was perfect_. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 4

I awoke to a lot of banging on my door. Since I still had earth at work I barely heard it. Stark rolled over still sleepy eyed.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"You better open this door Zoey Redbird!" I heard the familiar voice say. It was Shaunee.

"Yes, we would like an explanation for last night!" yelled Erin.

I nudged Stark, "Get up, the Twins are here. You'll need to hide" I whispered.

"I'm not hiding. I'm going to stay right here. They are going to know sooner or later won't they?"

He was right, eventually they would find out, better now than never I suppose. I asked Earth to let down it's shield and the moment I did, Shaunee and Erin burst into the door only to be shocked at who was in my bed.

"ZOEY REDBIRD!" Yelled Shaunee.

"What have you done?" said Erin just a bit more somber. "Do you know what happened to Erik and Stevie Rae last night?"

That hit a nerve I didn't want to touch today, "Yes, I know what happened. I walked in on them both having sex in Erik's room. Since Stark and I have always had a connection, I decided that it be best to break my bond with Erik."

I said that so matter-of-factly that the Twins just stared at me.

"No Z, that's not all that happened…." said Erin. She looked on the verge of tears. "Erik….he…he left last night with Stevie Rae. Neferet has kicked them both out of the House of Night."

"Well, better them than me." I was being a poo head, but I didn't care. Shaunee and Erin looked at me like I was crazy and completely offended. Stark grabbed my hand and sent me a wave of calm and reassurance.

"Sorry girls, Zoey and I were not aware of the later circumstances, however we are very aware of the trauma Zoey has been through last night. Why don't you go down to the kitchen, we'll meet you there in a minute, okay?" Stark said in a very calm and cool voice, like the growing tension in the room didn't bother him a tiny bit. Shaunee and Erin just gave me glares then stomped out of the room. Not forgetting to slam the door on their way out. Why were they mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out from fresh underwear, socks, jeans and a t-shirt. I honestly didn't care what I looked like dressing in front of Stark, but hey, he's seen every inch of me, why be bashful now. "Come on, we need to go." I grabbed his arm, eyes still fixated on me like he was in a trance watching me get dressed. I pulled him to his feet and set off downstairs. Shaunee and Erin were in the kitchen with Damien and Jack.

"Ok, so do you care to explain just what" Shaunee started.

"The HELL happened last night! And why you didn't call us!" said Erin, obviously hurt.

"As soon as we heard what happened we rushed to the dorms only to see you fly off with Stark." remarked Damien. "What gives? So Erik cheats on you with Stevie Rae and you get back by having relations with Stark?" Damien pointed out. Literally pointing at Stark.

"Look, it's not what it seems. Guys, please believe me on this if you've ever doubted my judgment before, please do not give up on me now." I snapped back at all of them. "Things, before I saw Erik with Stevie Rae…"

"Wait, you SAW them together!" blurted Erin.

"O-M-G" the Twins said in unison.

"No wonder your traumatized. Oh Zoey, we're sorry. We didn't realize…." Shaunee trailed off.

"It's alright. Really, it's ok. I've come to terms with it, and actually, it's probably for the best anyways. I didn't like how Erik kept trying to push certain issues with me, it seemed, over the top in some ways. Plus, when Neferet told me…"

"Wait, pushing you into what Z? Erik's always been just a nice guy. I can't see him actually pressuring you to do anything you didn't want to do. He knows what your capable of." Jack interrupted and smiled. I knew he liked Erik, they were roommates. Jack is Damien's boyfriend by the way. They are a gay couple. Really cute in that Nathan Lane and Robin Williams sort of way. You know, Birdcage?

"And Neferet told you what?" continued Damien.

"Well, Erik has just been putting more pressure on me to have sex with him. He kept insisting that it would strength our bond. Which, no doubt, it does. I just got a really bad vibe from him. Just too possessive. He kept insisted on me going to this Dark Ball, which I seem to be totally out of the loop on. Well, I brought all this up to Neferet during our session the other night and she told me I shouldn't go because I had too much to worry about and that I should stay away from Erik."

"And you took her word for it? Mrs. Mastermind Neferet?" Shaunee snorted. The Twins weren't convinced that Neferet had indeed been in a trance, brainwashed by Kalona. They truly felt she was the Queen Tsi Sgili and they had been reading up on it too.

"Well, no, not exactly. She said that Erik was not my chosen Lover by Nyx and that soon my heart will change towards Erik. When I left her office, I was thinking about what she said and I walked to Erik's….and the rest is history." I ended on a long pause. I looked down at the table, I could feel the swell of tears and the dry burning feeling in my throat. I needed to have blood soon.

"Stark, Would you mind grabbing me a bag of blood and a brown pop please?" I touched his arm very softly. He looked into my eyes and gave me that cute smile of his.

"Of course, my Priestess." He got up and kissed me on the forehead before he left.

"Wow, so, what's up with you and Stark then?" Damien was panting and so were the Twins. They all know that Stark is diehard hot as well, but in a bad boy kind of way. Erik was the Superhero of the group, handsome, wholesome (or at least I thought) and sensitive (HA!), but Stark, he was dark and mysterious, had an edge about him, but under his tough exterior, was a gentle soul. I knew that soul well.

"Well, that's what I need to talk to you guys about…." I started. The Twins, Damien and Jack all huddled in closer to the center of the table. "I think he is my chosen Lover." and I scanned everyone's faces. Shock. Surprise. All those could describe their faces.

"Well….um….don't waste no time there do ya, Z?" Erin almost coughed.

"Well, our dear friend Z just has men issues. At least she feels this is the right choice this time." Jack finished and patted me on the hand. "I think you two would make a lovely couple! I think he complements you well."

"Thank you Jack! It's nice to hear you say that." I gave him a warm smile then turned serious back to the rest of the group. "We have imprinted." I decided to just drop the ball.

"You, WHAT?" Shaunee and Erin screamed raising their hands above their heads.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat drug in this morning. Zoey Redbird. I assume you are aware that even though you are a changed vampire, overnight guests are not permitted in the _girls only dormitory's." Aphrodite walked up and plopped right down next to me. "But, since I assume that you and Erik are no more, since your wild sexcapades last night with Stark, that I think I will let this one slide." She winked. _

"_Oh no, oh, no….you didn't Z." Damien shaking his head. _

"_Hey, who I sleep with, or Imprint with, is MY business." I snapped to look at Aphrodite as I rose from my chair. Stark was walking back from the kitchen with blood in one hand and my pop with another. "I don't expect you guys to understand, or even approve, I didn't come here asking for permission. It just feels right and natural and I am just going with it at this point. But don't judge me, I would have thought you respected me more than that." I snorted and twirled around knocking into Stark who almost spilled the cup of blood all over my shirt. _

"_Here Babe, drink this. You'll feel a little more off edge when you quench your thirst." Stark handed me the cup and put his arms around me, "I'll walk you to Neferet's chambers. I'm sure she wants to speak with you."_

"_We'll talk later!" Aphrodite beamed above everyone waving her hand. "I want DETAILS!" She had the biggest, fakest smile on her face. _

_Erin and Shaunee ran up and grabbed my arm as we were walking away, "We're sorry." and they both hugged me tightly. "Sometimes we don't think before we speak" started Erin. _

"_Yeah, we didn't mean to come off as bitchy, we were just….in shock…that's all." Shaunee ended. They kissed me cheeks and turned back to the table. Damien still sat shaking his head. Jack waving goodbye to us. _

_We walked out the doors of the dorms and out to the courtyard. I sat down at a park bench nearby and drank the rest of my blood. "I just want to scream sometimes!" _

"_Why's that?" Stark asked. _

"_I don't know what I'm doing." I shrugged. "Here, I thought I was in love with Heath, then Erik came into my life. Erik changed everything for me, and I went and screwed that up. Then he caught me, I lost him, I thought I REALLY lost him, then you walked into my life. I'm just so confused!" I felt a small tear rise up in my ducts and fall down my cheeks. "Thank you Stark, you have been a beacon for me. I just need some time alone to think ok?"_

"_I understand. I know all about wanting some alone time. When your done, meet me in the field house. I have some aggression I want to take out as well." He rose and kissed me lightly on the lips then walked away. _

_I sat on the bench I guess it was only a few minutes, but it felt like hours. I didn't know what I was doing. I had bonded myself to Stark, was that truly right for me to do? Should I have just jumped in bed with Stark after seeing Erik? Could I really be mad at him? Yes, that's an affirmative. He slept with Stevie Rae, no ands, ifs, or buts out of that. I was VERY mad at Stevie Rae. Then I hear the voice of my Grandma in my head, "Forgiveness is the key to friendship. If you can't forgive someone for doing the worse deed to you, how could you accept the same in return."_

_I thought about it for a minute. I knew, without a doubt that my feelings for Erik were so diluted to my feelings towards Stark. Answer numero uno, I wanted to be with Stark, no way around it. Answer numero dos, (don't you love how I practice my Spanish, Professor P is not kidding when she says to immerse yourself) I wanted to forgive Erik and Stevie Rae for what they did. However, Erik and Stevie Rae, according to the Twins, were kicked out. I got up and walked towards Neferet. The Twins said that she had told the school she found them. Professor and students may never have a relationship unless it existed beforehand. _

_I got to the stairs that lead to the High Priestess's quarters. I sense of Deja'vu hit me. The last time I was a tad hesitant to come up here, or at least to ask or tell Neferet something, I caught her with Loren and found out the whole betrayal. I got to the end of the hallway to see Aphrodite. Deja'vu once again. She was huddled on the floor shaking. A Vision. I knew it. I rushed to her and put my arms around her. Only this time, her and I are on better terms now to deal with this situation. "What do you see Aphrodite?"_

"_Neferet…" she started. "Not again.." I heard her mumble. Not again what? Why was this all so familiar. She woke up and stared right into my eyes. "Zoey, it's happening again!" she clutched me tighter. "She's not changed at all Zoey." she whispered into my ears. _

_I head shot up, my eyes wide. "No" I said in a low rumble. I thought for a minute, this was exactly what happened when I slept with Loren, I had been the one fooling around with Loren when Erik walked in, just as I had walked in on Erik and Stevie Rae. She was going to make me turn against my friends since the reverse didn't turn out so well. "Get up, we need to get out of here."_

_I grabbed Aphrodite's arms and asked Air to lift us out of the dorms before we were noticed. Spirit covered us with darkness as we crept back to our rooms. The moment we got to my room I shoved Aphrodite on the bed and demanded to know what was going on. _

"_I don't know. I thought we defeated Kalona. My vision, it was the same…but different." she looked up horrified. _

"_Don't worry, we know who the culprit is now."_

"_No, no, you don't. Neferet HAS Stevie Rae and Erik. She's going to kill them both. She's going to awaken him again. We NEED to stop her once and for all Zoey. You can't back down this time."_

_The thought of killing Neferet came into the plan way back in the tunnels. We had discussed it, but I made a large point that I would not do that and nor would anyone else. Since Aphrodite had another vision, and this being all to Deja'vuie I think that harsher punishments were needed. "Right, I will call my father to let him know what is going on. We won't be caught by surprise again. Do you know when she is planning all this."_

"_At the Dark Ball. While everyone is there. The High Council even attends." Aphrodite was squirmish about this. She really was horrified, even after all we had been through already. _

"_Shit!" I let out. I normally never cuss, but I felt this was appropriate. Aphrodite started to smirk just a bit, I knew it would bring some humor in. I didn't feel we should be so hasty when we have an upper hand. We know what she's going to do, but she can't do it without Stark, however since she has Stevie Rae AND Erik, she wouldn't need Stark, so that left the only option. "We have to save Stevie Rae and Erik, no way around it."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 5

"I'll get the Nerd Herd together, you go get Stark, he's going to be very important to us. But hey!" she grabbed my arm as I was about to run out of the room, "I want details Missy! Don't think because all this crazy shit is going down now that I'll forget, I won't."

"Aphrodite, please. Ok, I promise to give you details, lots of steamy details! Ok! Just let go of me and get the others. I'm going to call my dad and Lenobia as well. If you see Dragon, please let him know. Damien may be in fencing now, so you can hit two birds with one stone."

Aphrodite pursed her lips and thought to herself how great and idea that was. She grabbed my hand and lead me down the hall and ran outside. "Meet you back here Stat!"

I took out my phone and I started to feel the creepy blackness again. "Oh no, not again." And just then I thought, the field house. Where Stark had died. I went to the Stables. He said he would be there. I decided the call could come later. I asked Air to take me to my beloved as quickly as possible.

I reached the Field House at the speed of light. I ran into the shelter and screamed for him, "STARK!" I ran, he was pulling his bow back and slowly let go of the string, the bow gliding so gracefully to the hay bale at the end. "We need to leave. Please, please, questions later. Come with me. We need to find Lenobia." I cried to him. He felt my terror through the bond. He just nodded, grabbed the rest of his arrows and grabbed my hand. We ran quickly to the stables to find Lenobia.

"Lenobia!" I cried. "LENOBIA!"

"Heaven's child, why whatever is wrong to come in these stables and startle the horses?" Lenobia appeared out of the dark corner from Romeo's stall.

"It's happening again! Aphrodite saw a vision. Neferet has not changed, you are right. We need to end this now, we must kill Neferet." I said in an excited but very husted tone. Lenobia's eye's went wild and she placed her finger to her lips and darted her eyes around the stable.

"Quickly, we must assemble, now. Be swift my little Redbird, I will give word to everyone. We will be behind you once again."

"Will you do me one favor Lenobia?" I asked. I wanted her to call my father. She knew him well and I trusted her. "Will you call Armand for me? I have much to take care of and I'm sure he will understand that it came from you. Please have him NOT send any of the High Council here for the Dark Ball. They mustn't attend."

"I will" she bowed her head and placed a fist to her chest. "My Priestess. Blessed Be."

I smiled and nodded, "Blessed be to you Loyal Lenobia." and I turned around to run out of the stables.

"Air, come to me, take us back to the dorms to meet the rest of the group." the air picked us up and flew us back to the dormitory, where Aphrodite was waiting with Dragon, Damien, Jack and the Twins, as well as TJ, Cole and a few other of the red fledglings that we had made friend with and didn't try to eat us.

"Hurry, Inside" I motioned quietly for them to move. "To the girls community bath. There are no windows and only one door." I wasn't taking any chances on someone hearing us.

We walked to the back of the dorms were there were large community bathrooms. No windows just florescent lighting. Closed stalls of private showers and toilets and a large marble vanity with a wall mirror. Once everyone was inside I asked them all to sit down in front of me so we could talk. Dragon, Stark, the Twins, Damien and Aphrodite all stood next to me. I silently asked Earth to shield us, Wind to carry our voices away from here and fire to scald any fingers touching the door knob that was not of true intentions.

"You all would not be here if you did not know of the immediate danger we are in. Two of our fellow students, well, a student and a professor were supposedly 'kicked of campus' by Neferet. Indeed, these two are not and are being held captive by Neferet. She has played her card well trying to make us believe that she was our wise High Priestess once again. In fact, a very evil darkness consumes her being, from the day she was turned. That is not something we can undo. I have called you all here because you can be trusted with this great duty we must do. Neferet has plans to unleash the Kalona once again, but with great vengeance. If she is not stopped, we will be left to the tunnels and we will never be able to get back again alive. We have no other choice than to kill her." I looked around at everyone's faces. Mostly scared boys and girls, not knowing what to do. They all had serious but shocked expressions. Fear. Terror. Confusion. All mixed in.

"Will you be behind us? Behind your High Priestess who means to do you good fortune or one who seeks your destruction?" I ended.

Stark stepped forward, "I do, My Priestess." he turned to look at me, placed his arm on his chest and bowed. With that, Aphrodite, Damien, Dragon, and the Twins all did the same. It created a chain link, everyone stood in a large wave and said "I do. My Priestess".

I was so overwhelmed. Stark grabbed my hand and sent me waves of calm and resolution. I was accepted among my populous. They thought I was their High Priestess, well, I had been acting like it then. I bowed to all of them and raised me hands for them to sit.

"Now, we must come up with a plan. This must happen fast. Neferet holds the Earth to fulfill our circle. If her blood is spilled again, she will truly die, die and Kalona will be risen again. Only much angrier, and it will be totally directed at me. So, Mission number one, We must rescue our friends. Stevie Rae and Erik."

I knew I heard a few people gasp. The whole school knew what happened by now. They were surprised I would want to do this after how betrayed I had been.

"Now is not the time to think about other circumstances. Put it out of your mind. They are one of us. We must help them!" I was very stern when I said that. I felt like a teacher or a parent. "Each fledgling will go with one member of our circle. So we will split into groups. Twins, you can take TJ and Cole as well as a few red fledglings and set up a circle at the East Wall. It's the most powerful place on the grounds. Damien, Jack, you go with Dragon and try to warn the rest of the school. Lenobia knows already and she's already started the rounds. Aphrodite, Stark and I will go in search of Neferet. Everyone has a phone. When we find out where they are being located, Jack, I need you to create a diversion. You're very high tech, you can take care of that correct?"

Jacks face lite up like a firecracker, "Yes Zoey, er, High Priestess Zoey!" he giggled. "I have just the idea. Just tell me when and where."

"Super. Stay close to your phone and get everything setup to go. When we find out where they are, Jack, your going to do the diversion to distract Neferet until we get out with Erik and Stevie Rae. Shaunee, I need the circle up and ready to be called when we get there. Damien, I expect you there as well."

"Yes Priestess." They all said in unison and bowed. I could get used to this.

As everyone was dispursing I walked to Aphrodite who was texting Darius. "He'll be here in an hour. Said he wished he got more notice. HA…yeah, I'll be sure to give him a heads up if I get a vision, about getting vision. Stupid Jock." she muttered.

"Aphrodite! You love Darius." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, he can be kind of brainless sometimes." She readjusted herself and took a deep breath. "Ok, so what's our plan? According to my vision, Neferet is going to do it at the Dark Ball tomorrow night. We don't have much time. It HAS to be tonight." she whispered.

"Aphrodite is right Zoey, we must attack tonight. I can throw my arrow here and tell it to go to Neferet's heart and it will go there no matter what obstacle." Stark sounded so proud.

"Your both missing a key component here. If Neferet is that able to convince the High Council she has turned and is under Nyx once again from being under Kalona's spell, what makes you think she can just be taken out by an arrow. What is she IS the Queen Tsi Sgili? We have to talk to my Grandma first. We're going to the Abby. Grandma has been staying there with the sister's since Sister Mary passed. She said she felt a calling there, plus it was close to me so she didn't mind it at all."

"Ok, then what?" Aphrodite asked.

"She knows more about this Tsi Sgili than I do. I know she's some sort of super powerful witch, but nothing else. Grandma will know what to do."

We rushed out of the bathroom and I asked air to lift us to the abby. Aphrodite had flown with me through the tunnels, but not in the open like this before. She was grasping my arm so tight I thought I might bruise. I shrugged it off. I was glad to give her some sort of support until Darius arrived. The moment we got there Grandma came outside. She looked as she had been waiting for us.

"U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa. Hurry, I have already looked up the information which you seek. Quickly." she grabbed my hand and lead me into the abby. We went down to the sitting room in the basement. "Here, take these and sit while I tell you the tale of Tsi Sgili."

She pushed the books on our laps and we began to look over there slowly as Grandma told us of her people's, well, our people's legend of the Evil Witch.

"So, we need to say a special chant to draw the evil from her body. From then she will be mortal again. We have to stake her through the heart and then trap the evil spirit." I let out a long sigh. Things like this were becoming never ending. I made a promise to myself that once I was High Priestess, I would promote peace, harmony, mainstreaming with Humans. I would change things. "Thank you Grandma, I love you."

" I love you too U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa. Go, be safe. The spell is in those books." she pushed us up the stairs. "Hurry, if Neferet is as powerful as it seems, this will be very dangerous my little bird.

"I will make sure she is safe Ms. Redbird. I pledge my life to it." Stark nodded. It kind of startled Grandma. He was still in bloodlust practically the last time she saw him. And crazed about me. I hadn't told her yet what was going on with us.

"I don't doubt it at all my ya-a que." she walked up to Stark and kissed him on his cheeks. I was taken back that she had called him "Son" in Cherokee. Maybe Grandma knew already, without needing to be told. I felt so much happiness in me and through Stark. He felt he was finally home.

We all exchanged goodbyes and took off into the air. We needed to make it quick back to the dorms to figure out these spells. Next, we would have to find Stevie Rae and Erik. Now we knew how to get ride of Neferet once and for all, now we just needed to find our friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 6

We left the abbey in quiet a hurry that I did not even get to spend any time with my Grandma. Not that we really had time to spare. We knew what was going to happen and we had to act fast in order to make sure it didn't. We landed not far from the Professors apartments where Neferet's room was. Aphrodite was clutching the books my Grandma had given us.

"So, according to this, we need seven people representing the seven tribes, the seven rites and the seven sacred directions. We will need to draw a circle around us in red earth. What is red earth?" Aphrodite pondered.

"It's clay. Usually under the first few inches of soil in the ground." Stark replied.

"Oh" was all Aphrodite replied. "Anyways, we begin by summoning the powers of the four elements. We must then assault the demon, or Neferet, with the salt of the earth, smoking her with sage and sweet grass, drowning her with deep spring waters, piercing her with words and rhythm and the whaling cries of those who died by the Queen Tsi Sgili's guile."

"Ok, let me get this straight, so we have to find Neferet, throw some earth salt at her, smoke her with a smudge stick and drench her in deep waters while being yelled at by those who died at her hand. Is that correct?" I looked at Aphrodite to make sure I was serious in my questioning and I didn't need her lip service.

"Yes, that is correct." She replied.

"Then, I would assume that the Red Fledglings would be those who died at her hand, we will need them. Seven people huh? Well, there is Me, You, Damien, Jack, Shaunee, Erin and Stark. That's seven." I counted out on my fingers.

"Yeah, but Stark is a red vampire, I don't know if he could be part of the circle." Aphrodite shaking her head. We're going to need Stevie Rae and Erik for this. We have to find them before we can do this."

"I have an idea." Stark butted in. "Why don't you two go and find the others and meet back at the East Wall. I will look for Stevie Rae and Erik. I have my trusty bow and anything that comes at me will be destroyed. I will bring them back to you, and with luck, Neferet won't be far behind."

I wasn't really thrilled at the fact Stark would be saving Stevie Rae and Erik, but I had to trust him and be sure that he would be safe. I sent Spirit with him to shield him and protect him. I jumped up and kissed him on the lips and whispered goodbye to him.

"It's not goodbye Zoey. I will see you soon. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Stark said as he brushed a lock of hair out of my face and placed it behind my ear. He bent down and softly kissed my lips holding my face in his hands. It was a gentle embrace. How I worried for him. "Please, Zoey, don't worry, I promise I'll be ok."

I felt his flood of warmth and calm rush over me. Maybe I was being too antsy. "Ok, go on now, Aphrodite and I will get things together and ready."

Stark took off towards the Professor apartments while Aphrodite and I headed towards the East Wall. I took my cell phone out and called Damien, who surprisingly was not that thrilled to talk to me. I wasn't sure why he was being so arrogant for but I suspected it had something to do with Erik and Stark.

"Damien, Aphrodite and I are on our way to the East Wall. I need you guys to bring as many of the red fledglings as you can."

"Ok" was his only reply. Very short and to the point. "Do you need anything else?"

"Oh yes, I need my smudge stick and some salt."

"You need salt from the earth remember!" snapped Aphrodite. She was right, that's what the spell called for.

"Ok, Damien, do you know of Earth Salt?" I asked. I wasn't exactly sure how we were going to get that.

"Like Himalayan Salt? I think Jack has some for his baths. They look like large grains of pink salt. Will that do?"

"I think that would be perfect. Oh, and I need lots of candles. I'm sure you won' thave a problem finding those."

"Yeah, no worries" and the phone clicked. Quite an abrupt ending to that phone call. I was hoping Damien would tell Shaunee and Erin. Erin would be very important as she would have to drench Neferet in water. I'm sure she would enjoy it. Just as I got off the phone with Damien, my phone rang. It was my Dad.

"Dad!"

"Zoey darling, I got your message. Are you alright?" he sounded very concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, but Neferet has Stevie Rae and Erik. Stark went to find them. We got some material from Grandma who told us how to get rid of the Queen Tsi Sgili. Once Stark comes back with Stevie Rae and Erik, we should be ready to perform the ceremony."

"How did this happen? This House of Night is proving to be more of a challenge than we anticipated. The Council is not happy that things have turned sour so quickly again."

"I know Dad. I wish it wasn't like that. However, it's better to deal with it now than when it gets too out of hand. Which, coming to think of it, I thought you were supposed to heal her. Why didn't it work?"

"I'm not sure honey. I have the ability to bring those back to life, not heal their mental wounds. If she is in fact this Queen Tsi Sgili, there is nothing I could have done for her. I have ordered the Sons of Erebus to help again. Most of them are very leary of coming because of what happened last time. Darius I believe has already been summoned by Aphrodite?" my dad asked.

"Yes, they have already spoken; he is going to be here soon."

"He's already here" said Aphrodite.

"Excuse me; he's already here according to the one who has no manners at all." I glared at Aphrodite. Interrupting me while I was on the phone with my Dad. So rude.

"I hope to be there in a few hours. Please stay safe my little redbird. I love you very much and please try not to get hurt." I loved my father's warm, but deep voice. We ended the conversation on a light note. I could tell he was worried for me. I was worried for me, my friends, my professors, the school and the whole world if Kalona was risen again.

We were just a few yards from the East Wall when a rush of fear fell over me. I grabbed Aphrodite's arm and flung her behind me.

"What's wrong Z?" she said looking around the field.

"Something's wrong, I feel it." I stretched my hands out. "Fire, light our path and light up all evil that wishes us harm."

I looked hard out into the distance by the East Wall. I saw three figures. One was outlined in red while two were still in darkness. I froze. Neferet had Erik and Stevie Rae at the East Wall, where the Kalona rose. We had no more time, we had to act now. I tried to reach out to Stark through our bond to let him know that I found them. I felt his reaction of shock and a warming feeling that he was getting closer.

"Hey..." said someone in a whisper. Aphrodite and I almost shrieked if the person hadn't put both hands over our mouth, "Come on you two, we can't let them know we're here." I turned around to see Stark, right behind us. He had a foolish grin on his face.

"You SCARED me…" I whispered back to him and smacked him on the shoulder playfully. I wasn't really mad at him, just a forewarning not to do that again.

"So nice of you to join us Zoey" Too late for them knowing we were here Neferet said as she walked up to us with Erik and Stevie Rae in tow. They both still looked as ashamed as they did the other night and still as naked. Erik looked at me with pleading eyes as if asking forgiveness for what he did. I sensed that even though our bond was broken. I could sense it in Stevie Rae too. I didn't have a heart to be mad at them any longer.

"I know you're not the real Neferet, Queen Tsi Sgili." I said in a stern but proud voice. Stevie Rae and Erik looked up and turned towards Neferet, who was looking wild like a banshee. She reminded me of myself when I got angry, how my hair swirled around me, my body lit aflame. "I want you to leave this place and leave us be!" I shouted.

"So, the true High Priestess calls for me to leave? Whatever for? I just want me Love back" she said in a very slithery way. "Anyways, you are becoming quiet a little problem around here."

"He is not your love. He believes I am his A-Ya, not you. I am not the problem, YOU ARE!" This made her angry.

"I will have him! I will bring him back." She took out a long knife and placed it to Stevie Rae's throat. Erik yelled at her to stop and he tried to grab the knife from her. Neferet just smacked him away and he flung towards the nearest tree and knocked unconscious. Her strength was amazing, as if the smack to Erik had taken no great effort at all. Great. Stevie Rae looked petrified and didn't know what to do. Her naked body exposed to everyone.

I threw everything I had at Stevie Rae to keep the blade from slicing her neck. "Stark, get your arrow ready!" I yelled back to him just in time to see all my friends running down the field to help us.

"Wind, blow her back!" yelled Damien and out came a gust of wind that blew Neferet backwards. Stevie Rae staggered and ran towards us. I outstretched my arms to catch her and wrapped her in my embrace. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her small frame and asked Fire to warm her.

"Fire, Trap her!" yelled Shaunee and a great burst of fire blew out of her hands and created a cage around Neferet. Hopefully that would last.

"What do we need to do Zoey?" said Damien.

"Form a circle, quick! We need seven people with seven candles."

"Well, it's a great thing that I always come prepared." Blurted Jack who came running behind Damien with Duchess in tow. She was still attached to Jack after we returned to the House of Night even though Stark was back. The dog ran up to Stark and knocked him over licking his face.

"It's nice to see you too girl…hahahaha, ok now, off girl, off." Stark laughed as he patted her head. "Good dog."

"Can I be of assistance Priestess?" said a very deep but familiar voice.

"DARIUS!" screamed Aphrodite who ran at the speed of light to jump on top of him and shower him with kisses. "It's. Been. Too. Long. My. Love." She said between kisses and breaths.

Darius gently pushed her away, "Yes my darling, it has been too long. But now we have to get organized. There will be time later for…necking." He grinned and so did she.

"Darius, go get Erik and then I need you to stand next to Aphrodite in the circle." I pointed him in the right direction that Erik has been laying and still was, naked. I had yet to see Erik naked and I had to admit, it was quiet the show. He was very well…endowed, but from experience, I knew that Stark was ten times the man that Erik was in that sense.

Neferet was kicking and screaming in her cage of fire as we set up quickly. Everything seemed to take place in slow motion, but in reality, we were like chickens with our heads cut off running around getting everything done. Damien handed me the smudge stick out of his bag and I directed him to give salt to everyone in the circle. Stevie Rae sat in the middle shivering.

"Stevie Rae…"

"Zoey, I am so, so, so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I would have never…" she sobbed and grabbed my hand and proceeded to sob some more.

"It's ok. I forgive you. I forgive Erik. Right now, taking care of Neferet is the most important thing than you having sex with Erik. Are you well enough to stand? I'm going to need your help." I held my hand out to help her up.

"Does everyone know what happened?" she asked in a whisper. I hated the break the news to her that everyone knew, the whole school knew…

"Yes" was all I said. I didn't want to cause her more embarrassment. "They all know. That's beside the point right now. I need you to get up and help me with the circle."

She nodded and stood in her place which was actually right next to Aphrodite. Aphrodite rolled her eyes and looked lost into Darius's eyes. They were a cute couple. Actually, Stevie Rae and Erik made a cute couple too. Maybe things would turn out alright in the end…if we survived.

I ran around the circle and lit all the candles. As I came to Damien, Shaunee, Erin and Stevie Rae I called for the elements and for Nyx's protection. "Everyone repeat after me and continue the chant until I tell you to stop."

_Yo-Nah Yo-Nah_

_Yo-Ho Yo-Ho_

Everyone repeated the chant and continued in a low drum while I prepared for my chant to the West to invoike the Thunder Beings. My Grandmother had taught me when I was younger to pray to the Cherokee Gods and they would help me whenever I was in trouble or would answer my prayers. I had never really done it before, but after seeing the miracles done recently in my life, I had nothing to lose.

"EN-AY ICHI CHIO, EN-AY ICHI CHIO. EN-YA EN-AY EN-AY YAH. EN-YA EN-AY EN-AY I YO. EN-YA EN-AY EN-AY YAH. EN-YA EN-AY EN-AY I -YA EN-AY EN-AY YAH. EN-AY ICHI CHIO-OHH"

The sky cracked open and thunder rolled over us. I raised my hands up to the sky and asked for the Gods to bless us and banish the evil within Neferet's soul. I took the salt that Damien put in a bowl and threw a handful at Neferet. It seemed like acid on her. Her face started to bubble and she screamed. I passed the bowl along and everyone took a turn throwing the salt at her. The screaming was unbearable. More students had come outside to see what was going on. About half way through is when my Dad got there with the Sons of Erebus. He looked amazed.

I started my next chant which was the Song to Sedna, the great mother of all the sea creatures. She controls the storms and governs the migration of her myraids of children. It is supposed to help bring the soul back to the rightful body.

"SEDNA QUEET, QUAY LA HO. SEDNA QUEET, QUAY LA HO. SEDNA QUEET, QUAY LA HO. SEDNA QUEET, QUAY LA HO. QUAY LA HO. QUAY LA HO. SEDNA QUEET, QUAY LA HO."

I turned to Erin to que her to start with the water. She pulled her hands up from the ground like she was pulling up a large wave and then hurled her hands out towards Neferet as a large wave of water dumped all over her. Neferet fell to her knees and let out one last scream before she collapsed. A very dark shadow rose from her body and hovered in the air around us.

"LEAVE US!" I commanded the spirit. I looked at Stark, "Kill the evil spirit." I commanded him.

He drew his arrow and took his bow and pulled back. I noticed the arrow he had, it was a medicine arrow, the same we had used to defeat Kalona. Where had he gotten it? He let go of the arrow and it flew towards the dark shadow. Though it didn't look like it had a mass, but the arrow still penitrated it. I heard it's hissing.

"Youuu will never defeat meee....I will alwayssss find anotherrrr" and the shadow faded away.

Neferet still laying on the ground, I had Shaunee let down her fire cage around her and I rushed over.

"DAD!" I yelled. He came running over and took Neferet in his arms, once again, quiet the deja vu. Neferet stirred in his arms and finally opened her eyes.

"Armand?" she questioned.

"Yes dear, I am here, do not worry." My dad said as he brushed the hair from her eyes. She still had welts all over her body and soaking wet. She was shivering.

All my friends just kept looking at me, I wasn't sure what to make of it. "Z, that was...AMAZING!" said Stevie Rae. She came over and hugged me tightly. Even though she was still naked, I didn't mind.

"Great Job Z!" said Erin

"When did you learn to speak Indian?" Shaunee said.

"I believe that it's Cherokee" corrected Damien. "It was a prayer. They all were."

"Yes, they were. Everyone chanted the prayer to the Bear, which bring healing. I chanted to the Thunder Beings and Sedna." I smiled. Grandma would be so proud of me.

"Sedna?" Erin questioned.

"Thunder Beings? Was that the Thunder we heard when you were done?" Shaunee continued.

"Yes, and I'll explain it all later to you. Or better yet, Grandma would. We can go see her and return her books."

I didn't even see Aphrodite who walked off with Darius before I could even turn around. I walked over to Stark and touched his shoulder and gave him a light kiss then proceeded to walk to Erik. I stroked his hair and his cheek.

"Stark, give me your jacket." I stretched my hand out to recieve the dark leather jacket that Stark always wore. I put it on top of Erik to cover him up.

"Here, this may help rouse him." Stark kneeled down and handed me a blood bag. I ripped it open and forced it down Erik's throat.

Erik came into conciousness coughing blood and his blue eyes startled to see me so close. He hugged me tightly and told me endless times how sorry he was and now knows how I felt.

"Erik, it is ok. Please don't be sorry. I think it's probably better this way..." I trailed off. He peered up to Stark and got a very angry look. "Hey now, don't you go get all jealous and angry on me. I found you with my BEST FRIEND...I think I was fully in my right to do whatever I wanted, with whomever I wanted then." I rose and turned around but Erik caught my hand.

"Don't go." Was all he said. I gave Stark a look and he understood and went to help my dad with Neferet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 7

While everyone cleared out I sat next to Erik and we talked for what seemed like hours. My dad and Stark had carried Neferet to the infirmary. Dad said she was in really bad shape and it looks like she might need his help. She doesn't seem to remember anything, or even me. It was like her entire mind had been wiped clean before she was possessed by the spirit of the Queen Tsi Sgili. I was still hesitant to believe her, since the last time I did, this is what happened. I wasn't willing to put myself or anyone else through this again. Damien and the rest of the gang went back to the dorms and I told them I would meet up with them in a bit. Jack had handed Erik a blanket he had in his bag to cover up with. We sat at the base of the tree together just talking when Stark came back.

"Not getting too cozy are we?" Stark asked with an obvious smirk on his face. "I would hate to think you were getting back together with him."

"And what business would that be of yours?" snapped Erik. "She is not yours, or mine, or anyone's. She is her own and will do as she wishes."

That shocked me to hear those words come out of his mouth. Erik had been somewhat over protective of me the past month or so after we left the tunnels, and then to tell me I was my own person and could do as I pleased…well, that was music to my ears.

"She is mine. She chose me and I chose her. We have bonded. That IS my business." Stark snapped back and right in Erik's face.

"Stop it you two! I'm not going to be fought over. Sit down Stark, Erik, back off!" I yanked Starks arm to pull him to the ground to sit next to me. "You two are going to have to learn to get along. I'm going to say this once, and once ever, you chose if you want to be here or not. I am bonded with Stark, Erik. There is no more you and I. While I will always love you, I just don't love you in that way."

"How can you change your mind so suddenly Z?" Erik said on the verge of tears. "After all we have been through, and you pick the one that tried to kill us!"

"I know it doesn't seem sensible, but there has been something about Stark since I first met him. And honestly, your actions the past month really haven't been favorable. I'm not a piece of property and I don't like it that you treat me like that."

"You could have just told me that."

"Would that have made a difference?" I gave Erik one of my "Oh Please" looks like Shaunee and Erin were so good for.

"It might have." He replied, looking down to the ground. "I loved you Z. I would have done anything for you."

"I know, and I love you too Erik, just not in the same way anymore. I've had this connection with Stark since the beginning. I don't know what it is or why it's there, but I just followed it. Plus, Neferet said something to me…"

"Neferet? She said something to you? About us? And you believed her? Ahh, thats rich." Erik laughed and shook his head.

"Look, if your going to be a poop head then you can....just leave then." I told him very sternly. I wasn't going to take anyone's crap anymore. I was finally going to step up to the plate.

"Fine..." Erik picked himself up and wrapped the blanket around him tighter. "I won't bother you anymore." He looked very sad and walked away. I couldn't help but to shed a little tear for him. I didn't mean to hurt him, hell, he had hurt ME and yet I was the one that felt guilty now.

"Don't you walk away from her!" Stark yelled. "You can't blame her for something you did to begin with!" He was furious and only because he had sensed my guilt about Erik. I tried to calm him down and pull him towards me but he walked right up to Erik and got right in his face. "Zoey has been nothing but good to everyone and it seems to me that everyone keeps making an excuse to be mad at her. I won't stand for it anymore. She is our chosen High Priestess and deserves much more respect from the likes of people like...you." Stark practically spit on Erik and looked upon him in discust.

"Then maybe she should stop fucking the entire school then." Erik's comment hit me like ice. That was so off base and he knew it. He was only trying to hurt me. I wasn't going to let Start continue. I needed to stand up for myself.

"Now you listen here buster! You went behind my back and slept with my BEST FRIEND and now thats MY fault because I bonded with Stark, whom I felt was my TRUE CHOSEN LOVE! Our connection is far more superior than yours and mine. I will not have you bad mouthing me because your hurt you didn't get to settle the conquest of the High Priestess. If you want to leave, go right ahead, I won't stop you."

I grabbed Stark's hand and pulled him with me downt he field. I left Erik by himself in the grass. I had no desire now to be nice to him. If he wanted to play the bully that he was so good at playing, I could play the big bad witch too. When Stark and I finally got to the dorms I stopped right before entering and turned to look at him in the face.

"Thank you." I looked into his deep brown eyes that seemed so soft.

"For what my Priestess?" He touched my cheek and I leaned my face into his hand and closed my eyes.

"For standing up for me. Thank you." I kissed the inside of his palm.

"Zoey, you are the most unique being I have ever met, the most beautiful and devoted. Granted, your love life was in a mess, but who's isn't? No one is perfect and I certainly never thought you were. I love you and all your flaws." He smiled down at me and kissed my lips.

I knew, right then, this was who I was meant to be with. Someone that would accept me for who I was and not hold my past against me. He knew I was with Erik and he knew what happened with Loren and he also knew about Heath. None of that bothered him like it did Erik. I had finally made a wise decision.

"Come, let's go inside. I want to see the gang and then maybe...I was thinking of grabbing a change of clothes and possibly....staying over at your place?" I looked up and gave him a very myscivious grin.

"Hmm, I really like that idea." He put his arm around my shoulders and opened the door for me.

Everyone was on the couch in the living area watching Project Runway. Shaunee and Erin were sitting with T.J and Cole. Damien was snuggling with Jack and Stevie Rae was in the corner off in her own little world.

"Why don't you go get us some blood and I'm going to go talk to Stevie Rae for a minute, ok babe?"

"Sure thing. Brown Pop?" How did he know?

I nodded and he left to go into the kitchen while I plopped down on Stevie Rae's lap. She had her head resting on her fist which was propped up by her elbow on the arm of the chair. She was not herself.

"Cheer up girlfriend!" I was very happy. I had fixed, or at least I hoped, Neferet, I had a wonderful boyfriend that loved me no matter what, and I still had all my friends. "What's eatting at ya?"

"Oh nothin'..." was all she managed to say.

Jack leaned over and whispered to me, "I think she's still feeling really bad about what happened Z....she hasn't said anything to anyone since we got back."

I thanked Jack for the info. Stark had walked back into the room with my brown pop and a cup of blood. He even brought a cup for Stevie Rae.

"You're going to need it." He shoved the cup in her hand, which she obviously didn't want to take.

"Thanks...." she sat the cup down on the table and resumed her last position.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the chair and into the kitchen. Stark followed us. I told her to sit down at one of the chairs by the table.

"What's up Stevie Rae?" I started.

"Nothin'..." I was getting tired of her one word answers.

"Nothing being wrong you would be acting like everyone else, your lying to me, you really want to lie to me now?"

"Well...no.."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

Stevie Rae began to cry again. The blood tears stained her cheeks. She took her shirt and wiped her face. I put my arm around her to sooth her little by little. Poor Stevie Rae. I wouldn't hold it against her what happened.

"It's Erik." She finally said. "He.....he...." more sobs and crying.

"He what?" asked Stark. He looked curious.

"He....oh Zoey, please know I would have never done this unless I was forced." She clutched my hands. Alerts went off in my head.

"What do you mean, forced?" Stark asked her again. This time I could sense he was getting angry. He not only took it personal when someone attacked me, but also any of my friends. He was like our little Zorro if you want to call him that.

"Erik raped me." Stevie Rae looked down at the table. "Neferet was in the room with us. Erik was under her spell. You were right Zoey, she was evil. She was laughing every time I went to make a sound she muffled it to make it sound like we were having fun."

"Neferet couldn't have been in the room, she ran up the stairs when....." then it struck me...Neferet was the first person to find me and console me. She created an alibi. "Son of a Bitch." I clasped my hand over my mouth. I cursed again. Damn Aphrodite!

"She flew out the window. She was pure evil Zoey. She could shape shift into anyone or anything. She said this was a sure sign that you and Erik would be done now and you would probably be alone without his comfort. She took both of us hostage...well, ME hostage when she saw Stark come to get you. She didn't think you had any tie with him that was significant."

"Wait, you said she took YOU hostage, what did she do to Erik?" Stark was getting antsy, I could tell because I could feel the fuming anger underneath.

"Erik was working with Neferet. Zoey, I wanted to tell you, but he said he would kill me and kill you and everyone else. I couldn't! Please believe me!" she cried even more.

"Of course I do! Don't worry Stevie Rae, we'll fix this." I patted her hand and walked out of the kitchen.

When I got into the living room everyone looked at me. "Did you get her to talk about what happened? Are you going to tell us?" Jack was just bouncing for gossip.

"Stevie Rae was raped by Erik and Erik was in cohorts with Neferet's dark side. I have a feeling he may still be 'dark'" I looked at everyone square in the eye. Shaunee and Erin were shocked, as was T.J and Cole, who happened to be Erik's best friends. Damien just put his head down.

"I knew about it." Damien admited. Everyone looked at him with their mouths open. The Twins were the first to say anything.

"You KNEW about it and you didn't say ANYTHING!" screamed Shaunee.

"Totally not cool!" Erin pointed out as she snuggled up against Cole.

"I saw Erik talking to Neferet the other day. I thought it was suspicious but I figured I would investigate before I roused everyone." Damien said, obviously ashamed for having hidden this information from us. Even Jack didn't know that Damien had withdrawn information from him.

"You..didn't even tell me?" Jacks wide eyes were filling with tears. Damien and Jack are a couple, like a gay couple. It's more commen than you think, well at least parents think.

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't want to tell anyone. That's why I've been a bit withdrawn from everyone."

"So that's why you were short with me on the phone." I asked and Damien nodded. "Well, it looks like we have another problem to solve yet AGAIN." I was getting pretty tired of problems. I would rather just assume position of High Priestess and get rid of all the tainted Professors and Fledglings. I would order Neferet to leave the House of Night regardless if she had her memory or not. Now it looks like the battle has just begun. Then it hit me, what the shadow said before it disappeared, "I will always find another."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 8

Stark and I chatted with the group for a while before everyone was just way too tired to stay awake. It was 7 a.m. We were all making plans on what to do about Erik. I had decided to go see my Dad in the evening and re-introduce myself to Neferet. I was going to ask my Dad to petition to the Council to make me High Priestess since most of the problems seemed to have stemmed from Neferet, whereas I had been there to save the school with my friends now twice. As High Priestess, I could have much more leverage. Damien and Jack were going to keep a close eye on Erik and so were T.J and Cole. We had all agreed that Stevie Rae should probably go for a few days to clear her head and get away from Erik for a while. Until then, I was going to stay with Stark. I told them all about our bond and I had intended on making him my Lover when I was High Priestess. Damien and everyone else looked pleased.

Stark walked back to my room with me to grab some clothes before we headed to his room, which was in the adult apartments. He helped me pack and asked if I wanted to take anything else before he slung my backpack behind him and opened the door for me.

"Why thank you!" I said batting my eyelashes.

"Your welcome my priestess." He replied.

We walked down the hall together and I thought about all the things that had happened tonight. Neferet finally let go of the darkness that consumed her, only to have it consume Erik. As much as I hated the way he talked to me, I knew his actions were not his own. I felt a twinge of guilt now. I wanted to talk to someone more experienced.

"Do you mind if we stop to see Neferet and my Dad? I could really use their advice"

"No problem babe. We can do anything you want to do." Stark smiled and it gave me goose bumps all over my skin. I loved his devilish grin.

We walked across the courtyard to the infirmary where my Dad, Armand, had taken Neferet. I really hoped this was the last time I'd have to battle Neferet. I was really hoping that in another month she would just pop up and decide she was evil again. We walked to the door and I knocked quietly as I opened the door just a crack.

"Dad?" I asked peering into the dark room.

"Zoey?" I heard him call. "I'm in here dear." I loved my dad's smooth, deep voice. He reminded me a lot of Antonia Bandaras in Interview with a Vampire. Come to think of it, I believe his character was Armand as well. How ironic, makes me wonder how much to the truth Anne Rice had been when she wrote those books. My dad even kind of looked like him. Breathtaking beauty, no wonder my mom was so head over heels in love with him, and so heart broken when he left. If he had only stayed, though I know now that he couldn't, maybe she would be a different person, possibly a better mom.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked looking down at Neferet. She was lying still on the cold steel table. I touched her fingers so softly and almost felt her grasp them. Neferet was a close to a mother as I was going to get now and most of that relationship has now been muddled. I really hoped that if this change was for good, then maybe, just maybe I would have a chance at having a true motherly figure in my life. A vampire like Neferet would be a strong ally.

"She will, but she will be very weak, at least until she is able to feed on fresh blood. These bags won't due. We need straight from the source." My dad shook his head. "It is a shame all of this has happened. I knew Neferet when she was just a fledgling. She is quiet a unique individual, reminds me a lot of you." He smiled.

Great, now I was being compared to Neferet, but I was sure I would never be persuaded to go dark over Nyx. As much as Nyx was the personification of Night, she was my light.

"Are you sure she is ok this time?" I sounded very unsure. I was unsure to trust Neferet again, or trust myself not to just kill her now and get it over with so I didn't have to be unsure anymore.

"I believe so, but there is no way of knowing until she wakes." My dad looked solemn and put his arm around my shoulders. "Do not fret Zoey dear. I will be here for a while now. The council has agreed that my services are better used here where it is obviously needed more."

I just nodded and looked at Neferet. I'm sure Stark could feel all the conflicting emotions inside me. We were able to pinpoint just about everything from each other, we almost didn't need to talk at all. My dad even sensed something was off.

"Zoey, is there something you needed?" he asked.

I shook my head as if I was in a trance, "Oh yes. It seems to me that this darkness that manifested itself inside Neferet has now moved onto another Vampire."

My dad's eyes were wide and almost popping out of their sockets, "Which one?"

"Erik Night" I said in a low voice. I wasn't sure where Erik had gone to, but if he was listening like Neferet listened, then I didn't want him to know I was asking about him. I learned my lesson the first time when I dealt with Neferet. This was a whole new ball game. Erik didn't have the ability to be intuitive or psychic powers. He had an ability to heal and to act. That was about it.

My dad was just shocked as anything else. He stood there silently, pondering what all this could mean. If the evil of the Queen Tsi Sgili had taken on a form of it's own and could pass from one person to the next, what could stop it. I reminded myself to go back through the books Grandma had given me and read a little more in depth. Did we miss something? We needed to kill this demon before it ended up killing Erik, or someone else.

"Erik Night? The boy you were bonded to that shared his bed with your friend, the red vampire?" my dad asked.

"Yes, we are no longer bonded." I confirmed.

"That's for damn sure." Muttered Stark, who got the attention of my dad who got right up into his face.

"So, now that my daughter has freed herself from Erik Night, who caused her much pain, you decided to take bed with her?" My dad's tone was not friendly; it was very dark and very nasty. He did not like Stark for that reason that he had decided to bed me because I was hurt. But that's not how I saw it. I forced myself to intervene, I could feel the anger building up in Stark and I heard them both start to growl.

"Stop! Dad, me being bonded with Stark was my own choice. He did not force me to do anything." I put my hands up and silently asked Earth to step in as my barrier. As my dad stepped forward, he was blocked by an invisible wall.

"Zoey, this is very unwise. Do you realize now, that Erik knows whom you are bonded, he could use that against you. He could hurt you." His eyes were pleading and sad.

I thought about what my dad said, he was right. A sexual blood bond is very intimate and powerful. To break one, would be extremely painful. If Erik ever got a hold of me, or of Stark, he might as well have taken us both down. I began to feel stupid about my bold decision, but I wasn't feeling stupid about how I felt.

"I know what I did was probably foolish, but Dad, there is something here." I pointed to myself and Stark. "This is a stronger bond then I have ever experienced. I really think this was destiny." Now I was sounding like a cheesy romance novel, "It was destiny!" why don't I just place the back of my hand to my forehead and faint like all the other southern ladies did in those books to have been swooning over them. I certainly didn't have to do that. My dad was really taken back by all of it. He looked at Stark, and then looked back at me.

"If this is what your heart desires, then I will not intervene. I just worry about you sweetie. I know I haven't been the kind of parent you wish you had, but I'm trying to make up for my mistakes." Then he bent down and kissed me gently on the cheek and whispered "I love you Zoey Redbird" into my ear. "Now, tell me more about Erik, what is going on so I know how to bring Neferet up to speed when she awakes."

It was a long discussion we had. I told him everything that Stevie Rae had told us and I truly believed that she was telling the truth. Although, Erik did not sound like he was in cohorts with the Evil Neferet the last we spoke. He seemed very much himself. Maybe that was the plan all along, maybe he was going to seduce me and try to bend me to his will. That would have worked if I didn't catch him with Stevie Rae. They had one totally screwed up plan. It really shows how stupid evil really is. If they really wanted power over me, it would have been me in the place of Stevie Rae. And how did Neferet get from where we were talking to the dorms so quickly. Something wasn't adding up, this didn't feel right.

"This just doesn't make sense Zoey. If Erik was working for Neferet, and she was in the room when he was raping Stevie Rae, how did she get into the room so quickly if that's the first place you went? Why would Erik sit and urge you not to go?" my dad asked.

Those were all fine questions, all which I wanted answered as well. "I'm not sure. I think regardless, we need to find Erik." I had a second thought, we had instructed Stevie Rae to leave and be away from Erik for some time. Maybe she was actually the whole cause of this to begin with. I couldn't bring myself to even hear it in my head so I slammed the door shut on that.

As we sat there and talked over and over what the circumstances were, what went on, and what conclusions we could draw from it, we heard her moan. Neferet was awaking. Her head rolled from side to side and she arched her back and stretched her arms out on either side of her. Then she got really still, very still. Like she had been frozen stretching out. Until I saw the movement of her eyes and she sat up abruptly.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

I placed my hands on her shoulders, "It's ok Neferet; you're alright. You're in the infirmary."

"Infirmary? What for?" she seemed puzzled, confused even.

"It's a long story. The short order of it, you were possessed by a demon, we freed you from him, now you're here, however the demon has possible possessed another." I didn't feel like getting into the details of her raising an ancient Cherokee demon that rose from the ground and tried to kill people, that she was going to try and take over the school, the council, anything.

Neferet looked at me with her brows furrowed then turned to Stark who she seemed startled to even see. "James Stark I presume? How nice to meet you. I wasn't aware you were coming to the Tulsa House of Night." She nodded.

"Actually Priestess, you had me transferred here. I have come on your orders." He put his fist to his heart and bowed like any servant of Nyx did in front of their high priestess.

"Armand! What a joyous surprise! I trust that you were the one that helped me regain my composure." She got off the table and kissed his cheek. I couldn't help but to feel a twinge of jealousy, then I had to remind myself that she didn't know he was my father just yet.

"And Zoey, Zoey Redbird. Yes, I remember. Quite the unique fledgling you are!"

"Vampire" I corrected.

"Vampire? You have changed?"

"Yes, down in the tunnels…..when you….um….yes, I have." I was caught in a rock and hard place. I didn't want to tell Neferet everything just yet. I wasn't sure I could trust her.

"I sense you are ambiguous about my change. Zoey, let me insure you that I am me, true follower and High Priestess of Nyx." She went to even point at her crest which is over all the dresses and clothing worn by the Professors of three women reaching up to the center. She was shocked that it wasn't there. "Where is my crest?" she asked.

"Neferet, beautiful, inquisitive Neferet, there is much to explain to you, in due time. However, we have quiet an urgent matter to attend to." My dad pulled her near. "We have much to tell you so you can understand and help us."

"Why, I would always help my love, Armand." She battered her eyelashes at him and he smiled. What was going on? My Love? She didn't think he was Loren did she? No, she had clearly called him Armand.

"Wait, what you do mean by "My Love, Armand?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Zoeybird, there is….something I need to tell you about Neferet and myself." My Dad answered. "See, I am the chosen High Priestesses, Love. Just as you have chosen Stark. She chose me."

I was flabbergasted. I didn't know what to say, or do, but my mouth was wide open and I stayed that way for a good few minutes.

"Darling, why all the explanations? Come, let's retreat to my suite and we can reminisce." She passionately kissed him on the lips. He pushed her very gently back and said,

"Because she is my daughter Neferet"

If that didn't catch Neferet off guard, I don't know what it would have taken. She looked from me to my dad many times.

"Zoey? The chosen one by Nyx? She is Armand, the Great Healers Daughter?" she said in almost a boastful and amused way, as if she didn't believe it.

"I am." I stated. I wasn't about to see her crack up at our expense. He was my dad, rather she believed it or not.

"Honestly Darling, are you trying to amuse me? You know Vampires can not reproduce." She chuckled and almost bent over laughing hysterically.

"That is where you are wrong. That is his gift from Nyx, to give life and to heal it. Why would it be impossible for him to have children?" I sounded very snooty, but I wanted to come across that way.

Neferet looked up and pondered for a moment, "Very intuitive you are Zoey. Spot on. Ok then. It is still a miracle regardless." She rushed over and gave me the biggest hug I'd ever received from her. The warm, motherly Neferet came about now, the one I missed and the one that I longed for. I wanted my mother back, and if I couldn't have her, I would take Neferet, as long as she wasn't possessed or demonic. I hugged her back and breathed in her scent.

"I've missed you." I whispered.

Neferet pulled away from me, still holding onto my shoulders, "Child, I never left you. I am here. In your heart, good or bad." And she kissed my forehead. Though all the dangers we were about to face, and the conflicting danger I felt in my heart about Erik, I was truly glad that Neferet was again herself and I would finally have my Dad and even a Mom that truly accepted me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 9

Stark, my dad and I filled Neferet in on everything as we walked back to the Professors Dorms. I told her this was the place that I saw Erik and Stevie Rae and the supposed 'rape' that we decided to call it. Supposed. Neferet almost went blue with chill when we told her what Stevie Rae said about her being in the room and laying out the whole plan. She rushed to tell me several times of her apologies for hurting me so much the past month or more. She was still very weak though. She needed fresh blood and we were all out of a fresh Human stockpile for her to feed on.

"We must find Erik and bring him to the Temple of Nyx. Armand and I will rein in Erik. Hopefully we can find someone to donate some blood too. Stark, you and Zoey go and fetch her friends with the special affinities. Also, check on Aphrodite and question her to see if she has had any visions. Zoey, do not forget your books. I have a feeling that we will need the help of your Cherokee ancestors to help Nyx with vanquishing this demon." Neferet commanded. Just like a High Priestess should. I hoped that one day; I would be as revered as she is, only never going over to "the dark side".

This all felt so much like a cruel Star Wars joke. "Come to the Dark Side". I felt like Luke Skywalker and Erik was Darth Vader. I'm sure he'd love that since he is such a Star Wars nut. I actually wished I was Princess Lea who was married to the gorgeous, yet lethal Han Solo aka James Stark. Well, they weren't married, but if you read all the "after" books and believe me, there are TONS of them, yes, Princes Lea and Han Solo got married and had kids. Not that I'm saying Stark and I will get married, but I'm pretty sure that children are not a factor for either of us. This demon was the evil Emperor. Cloaked in black. I almost giggled thinking of that old wrinkly face. I pictured that skit on Robot Chicken. If you haven't seen it, you have to, absolutely hysterical! Maybe I would do that, it made me a lot less afraid if I just picture "Pa-pa-Pa-pa Palpatine" getting that call from Darth Vader about how a "teenager blew up the death star". I think I actually blew brown pop out of my nose the night I watched it. That is what I was going to do. I wasn't going to be afraid anymore. I was going to just twist it around. This dark matter didn't scare me. It was like the wrinkly Emperor Palpatine, funny looking and eventually dies.

Stark and I started our way back to the dorms where everyone was at. As it turned out, I was extremely lucky that I had friends that were so resourceful.

"Zoey! Zoey! We've been trying to find you guys. I found something!" Damien yelled clutching one of the books my grandma had given me. "We just released this dark being, we didn't actually vanquish it." He sounded over the top happy.

"Ok, how do we vanquish it?" I asked with my arms crossed. I peered over Damien's shoulder to see Shaunee and Erin talking to Jack and Stevie Rae, good, at least she was still here.

"It says here that after the darkness is expelled from the body, we all have to have a turn in blowing a sacred smoke from a pipe at it to get it to disperse throughout the universe."

"Sacred tobacco, huh? Damien, my good friend, I think we are in luck!" I sounded so pleased as I clamped down on his shoulder and turned to take my cell phone out of my pocket. The tobacco my Grandma used to keep away the Raven Mockers that is the tobacco we would have to use. She has all of it at the Abbey with her. We will have to go back, and it might even be better to bring her with us.

"U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa!" my Grandma's sweet and gentle voice flowed over the phone in excitement. "Did you expel the evil from Neferet?"

"Umm, yeah we did, but we have another problem it seems too." I answered. "I didn't read the spell all the way so I forgot the last part about smoking the pipe at the spirit to get him to leave. The demon has supposedly possessed Erik Grandma." I sounded very sad but angry at the same time.

"Oh my dear! You will need my sacred pipe. Are you going to come here to get it or shall I come there? What was made of Neferet?"

"Neferet seems to be back to herself. Did you know that my dad is her chosen Love! I thought it was Loren!"

"Yes, I knew, he left Neferet for your mother. He has known Neferet for a long time." Grandma seemed content to tell me all this. A bit of a shock that my dad would leave his chosen partner for my mother. What did he see in her? It made me start to doubt myself and doubt Stark, nothing which I wanted to do right now.

"Ok, that's a discussion for another time Grandma. I am going to send Darius and Aphrodite to collect the pipe and tobacco. Thank you so much. I wish I could come but I can't, I have to stay here."

"I understand u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa. I love you." Grandma made a kissing sound through the phone.

"I love you too E-li-si (Grandma)" I turned around to see Damien explaining everything to Stark. I walked to Shaunee and Erin, "I need you guys to get Aphrodite and Darius for me. They need to run an errand for me."

"You know Z, I would, but I am NOT knocking when that beds a rockin!" started Erin.

"No kidding Twin. Eww Gross! Aphro-whore and the yummy Darius, what a shame." Said Shaunee.

"Knock it off you guys, I need you to do this for me while I try to figure everything else out. Can you do me that one favor? I promise, I'll never ask you guys to fetch Aphrodite again."

"Promise?" the Twins said in unison.

"Promise…NOW GO!" I yelled at them, turned them around and pushed them down the hall. I ran down my mental checklist of things to do, 1, find the group, check, 2, figure out what to defeat this evil spirit, Queen Tsi Sgili or whatever it is, check thanks to Damien who is a real nerd, he loves to learn, 3, get the pipe and tobacco from Grandma, almost check, 4, meet back with Neferet and Dad to dispel this evil from Erik. The last part was going to be difficult. We would most definitely have to do the same ritual again how we dispelled it from Neferet. Which would be extremely painful for Erik. Goddess Bless him. He was just susceptible to what happened. I don't know when Erik turned to the Dark Side, I was going to love my Star Wars references, but I was bound to set him free of all this. He really was a good guy and all, but he had started becoming very jealous and possessive the past month. Right after Neferet first went down and we took care of Kalona. Right after we moved back to the House of Night.

Damien had said that he saw Erik and Neferet talking. Maybe she put him in a trance. Ok, so now I know that it had to have been after we were out of the tunnels and back here. That's the only logical thing. I can't see Erik being so nice…so great in the tunnels. That was a thought that really bothered me.

"So, the Dorkamese Twin's said you 'summoned' me? What the hell is that all about?" Aphrodite came down the hall.

"I need you and Darius to go pick something up for me." I was as serious as I could be.

"What am I? A Chauffeur now?" she tossed her hair behind her shoulders.

"I need you to pick up some special tobacco and a pipe from Grandma at the Abbey." I didn't even bother with dealing with her pettiness right now.

"Oh…well, I guess that is an errand I wouldn't mind taking. I love seeing Grandma." Aphrodite's eyes brightened. My Grandma had really touched Aphrodite, on a more spiritual and emotional level than I think Aphrodite's ever had with someone.

"Take Darius. I need you to go now. Bring everything back here and be quick."

"Ok…is everything alright Zoey? I have a feeling your not telling me everything?"

"There is a lot to tell you, if you had bothered to stay around last night, you'd be caught up. I don't have time to tell you now, I just need you to go."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and began to walk away. As she headed back to her room she stopped in the middle of the hall and slumped to her knees and put her head on the floor in front of her. I ran up behind her yelled her name "Aphrodite!" Her body was shaking. She was having a vision. This may be a good thing if we are on the right track. I sat her up to look at me, "Tell me what you see."

She took her hand and placed it on my forehead. I felt as though my whole body was being thrust forward, in time. Everything swirled around me so fast it was hard to tell who was who or where we were. Then it just abruptly stopped and I saw Erik's face. His eyes glowing no longer that brilliant blue, but a dark crimson red. His hair flared out all over his head and he looked really pale. Paler than Stevie Rae was when she died. He looked Bram Stroker scary. His fangs were long and extended down to his chin, which was abnormal for most vampires. Our teeth are just sharp and our canines were just slightly pointed. His face scared me.

_You will be mine again. You were bonded to me and you will be again_

His voice was chilling. Must deeper than Erik's normal voice. It almost echoed. It chilled me to the core. I felt like I was flying back away from him and up to the ceiling of what was the Temple of Nyx. What stood now was rubbles. The whole building had holes and burn marks all over them. I looked down next to Erik and I was there in front of him, naked and battered. Stevie Rae was pulling my hair back so my chest was arched forward while my neck extended back. She was smiling and blew a kiss to Erik who them proceeded to bite down on my neck. I heard myself scream and fight. Where was

everyone else? Where was Stark? I couldn't bare to watch anymore so I looked around. Aphrodite's visions were nothing but spectacular. Vivid and extremely detailed. You felt as though you were a presence in the future looking over everything. I looked around and saw Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Jack, Aphrodite, Darius, my Dad and Neferet blindfolded and staked. I flinched to see how my friends might end up. Stark had been pulled by pieces across the field in front of the field house and set on fire. All the buildings were rubbles, holes everywhere, buildings burned. Everyone had been killed. Then his voice boomed again.

_Your friends can not save you, nor could they at all. You were meant to be mine, and will always, for eternity, be mine. _

_I shuttered and the vision fell. I felt like a ton of bricks had been dumped on top of me. Aphrodite and myself fell over on each other. Thank Goddess that Shaunee and Erin were coming down the hall with Darius just then. _

_I only remember muffled screams and someone carrying me, but I woke in my own room with Stark nestled behind me stroking my arm and holding me tightly. My eyes opened wide and dazed. I wasn't sure what just happened. _

"_Don't move…your fine." Stark tried to hush me. "I'll go get you some blood, don't move, I'll be right back" he scooted away from me and ran out of the room. Shaunee and Erin walked in right as he opened the door. _

"_Z? Are you ok?" Erin asked. _

"_Yah, you gave us quite a scare, what happened?" asked Shaunee. _

"_I…I don't know. I think I just shared a vision with Aphrodite." I wasn't really sure what I had seen or if that was the reason. Nyx wanted me to see what Aphrodite was seeing. I was sure of that. Just then, Neferet and my Dad burst into the room. _

"_Zoey, are you ok?" Neferet pushed a hair from my face and examined me all over. "Aphrodite said that when she touched you that something happened."_

"_Can you move? Zoeybird?" my dad beemed from behind Neferet._

"_I'm fine. I think I shared a vision with Aphrodite. It was weird, but it was terrifying, yet, exhilarating, and exhausting." There were several words that I could use to describe what had just happened. I knew that Aphrodite was never out this long after a vision. Maybe she just got used to it over time and able to recover, I on the other hand, had not had so much practice with visions. Especially about your own death and the death of those around you. That made a tear swell up. "Everyone will be dead until we can stop Erik and Stevie Rae."_

_I saw Shaunee and Erin's eyes go wide as well as my dad and Neferet. _

"_No.." Erin started. _

"_Way." Shaunee finished. _

" _Z, no effing way! So Stevie Rae is behind this too?" Erin blurted out. _

"_Shhh, is she still here?" scolded Neferet. "If she's part in this, she can not know that we are aware."_

"_She can read our mind Neferet." I pointed out. I don't think I mentioned to Neferet that little tidbit. It was light fighting her and Kalona all over again. A man who wanted my affections, which I would not give, an a crazy woman who could mess with your head. Ugh. _

"_Then we have to be EXTREMELY careful. I will do my best to block her mental capabilities, you all will need to ask help from your elements to protect you. Shaunee, Erin, go get the rest of the group. Give Stevie Rae an errand to run and get the others, bring them in here." Neferet commanded and everyone nodded and took off. "Tell me everything."_

"_Umm….well…" I started. I wasn't sure I still wanted to tell her or trust her yet. I didn't have that pit of the stomach feel to not say anything so I decided to just go with it. I prayed to Nyx silently to let her be a faithful follower. I started at the point where Aphrodite had fallen and I ran to her. I gave her every detail of what I saw. Her face was horrified and her hand started to run up to her quivering mouth. This definitely was a different Neferet. _

"_We need to hurry. If that is what you say happens, I do not doubt it. However, I need to prepare you Zoey. You are just a High Priestess in Training, you are not ready to handle this sacrifice." She patted my hand_

"_What sacrifice? We just need to get rid of this "Dark" stuff"_

"_We already know what we have to do to dispel that. But if knowing that knowledge and that is still what happened, we have to go to Plan B." _

_She was right. We were already going to get rid of the spirit. If Stevie Rae was in on it all, we wouldn't have been able to do that and the spirit still lives. Plan B. This was the plan we had for Neferet if we couldn't take the Kalona down. I was told I would have to kill Neferet. If all else failed, we would have to. Now, after that vision, I would have to do the same, just not to Neferet, but to Stevie Rae and Erik._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 10

I sat in my room for a while just pondering what Neferet had told me. I was so uneasy about all of it. I would have to kill Stevie Rae, my best friend, the one I had tried to save from the very beginning. I had really hoped it might not come down to this, but now it has. I had suggested that maybe my father would be able to bring them all back, but he hung his head and told me no. This was a final death and he would not take a chance in bringing them back only to bring more darkness into our world. Our world was dark enough.

I was startled when I heard the knock on the door and Stark had opened it to stick his head out, "Zoey?"

"Hey, come on in." I pulled my blanket up to knees, which were up at my chest and my arms were draped around them. I had my chin on the tops of my knees.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just mulling over everything I've had to digest tonight." I felt sad, I knew I looked it. Stark came over to the edge of the bed and grabbed my hands.

"It will be ok. I promise." he smiled.

"How can you be so certain? I was told we had to KILL Stevie Rae and Erik. That my best friend had been deceiving me once again and is not the sweet Oklahoma girl I thought she was deep down inside? I feel horrible, no, not even horrible, more like execrable."

"Ex--what?" Stark almost started into a laugh.

"Like, sickened, horrible…I know, I've been around Damien way to long."

"I would say so! If we didn't have this bond, I might even be jealous."

"You don't need the bond dummy. Damien is gay, it would never even be like that." I laughed.

"Don't worry. Nyx would never give you more than you can handle. She will show you the way."

"I sure hope so…" I trailed off. I thought about that comment for a moment. Nyx would never give more than you could handle, huh? I sure felt like it, but funny how that statement was, it was true. I managed to handle everything that Nyx had given me so far, why was I so uptight about this? She knew what was right. I couldn't wrap my head around it that she kept giving Stevie Rae's affinity to Aphrodite and then giving it back to her. Maybe Stevie Rae was better, but because the darkness was still latched to her, she was easy to draw.

"Hey, do you really think that killing them might be the only option?" I asked suddenly. I don't think Stark was expecting that question.

"You saw the vision. If we were going to be successful that would have never happened."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but that's just it. We weren't, but why? Why weren't we successful? Or, maybe that's just what happened if we did nothing. Most of Aphrodite's visions are of the future, terrible things happen, only if you ignored it. If you purposely acted to prevent it, it would never happen. We can still do the ritual, it just has to complete no matter what. That's the only way!" I was glad for my thinking and was getting excited. We had to expel this demon from Stevie Rae first though. We would be much more powerful over Erik that way. "Go get everyone, I have a plan."

Stark's eye brow arched high up on his forehead, smirked and then kissed me before he silently walked out of the room. I got out of my bed and got fresh clothes on. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail.

"Ok, what is it this time?" Aphrodite huffed as she walked into the room. "I swear to Nyx that if I end up having an Earth Affinity AGAIN, I'm going to be seriously pissed if I have to lose it. It was kind of fun for a while."

"I don't know what Nyx has planned for you yet, Aphrodite. Just feel grateful you're a vampire again." I huffed right back to her and gave her an evil, sarcastic smile.

"What's up Z?" Erin glumly said as she slowly came in the room, followed by Shaunee.

"Yea…hey Z."

Jack and Damien were in tow right behind them still as glum and Neferet, Dad and Stark concluded everyone.

"Why have you called for a meeting Zoey?" Neferet asked. Good, so Stark didn't tell anyone my plan so far.

"I have an idea."

I let it all spill out. I didn't think we could afford NOT to try the ritual again, the vision had only shown us what had happened if we failed or ignored it. We weren't doing that and we would not fail under any circumstances.

"Do you really think we can be successful twice?" Neferet asked, always the first to know.

"Who says we can't? It helped you didn't it? We can only try. That's all I ask is that we try. I honestly don't think I can actually kill either of them. We have to try though." I pleaded. Shaunee, Erin, Damien and Jack all perked up. They were getting excited. Aphrodite was indifferent, as usual, as was Stark. I had a feeling that he was more rooting for keeping Stevie Rae and offing Erik. I shuttered at the feeling.

"We are with you Z" said Erin

"Totally, we're so with you Z" said Shaunee.

"Jack and I concur" Damien spoke up.

"Priestess, I will always be on your side" Darius said as he crossed the fist over his heart and bowed.

"If you feel it beneficial, then ok. We will need to get Stevie Rae and get this over with" Neferet said as she stood. "Come, we have much to gather. Armand and I will go to your Grandma and get the tobacco that you require."

"Already taken care of" Aphrodite pulled the pipe and tobacco out of her hobo purse and put it right in Neferet's hands.

"Great, then we can start." Neferet finished. "What else do we need Zoey?"

"Nothing, just ourselves. I think we can handle Stevie Rae." I answered.

Shaunee and Erin practically skipped out of the room. Both yelling down the hall, "Stevie Raaaaae. Come out come out wherever you are!"

I figured it was probably better to do this in the common area. We had more space there. Shaunee and Erin were still searching for Stevie Rae, who happened to be in the kitchen getting some blood, while the rest of us got the circle ready.

"Hey Ya'll. We casting a circle?" Stevie Rae said in her okie twang.

"Sort of. You need to stand in the middle." Damien explained. "It's a special casting."

"Oh cool! I'm totally in. Hey Z! Feeling better?" Stevie Rae beamed. It made me very nervous that she was so chipper if she was supposed to be under an evil influence.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks. And yes, this is a special casting." I looked straight into her eyes. They were that soft blue they always were. Just a tiny bit of red flecked in them since she had recently fed. That feeling deep in my stomach came back again, and very strong. It made me wonder if we were doing the right thing. What if she hadn't been influenced by Erik yet. "Stevie Rae, if something was up, you'd tell me right?"

Still sipping on her blood bag Stevie Rae stopped and looked up at me, "Of course! Why do you ask, Z? Is something wrong?"

I pulled Stevie Rae to the side and whispered close to her ear. I knew she could hear really well, so it didn't matter how low that I talked, no one else other than Stark, Neferet and my Dad could hear us. "I swear to Nyx right now Stevie Rae, if your hiding anything from me, I don't know what I can do to possibly save your life…again." I was stern. Stevie Rae tensed and I knew I shot a nerve. "You tell me now or I find out anyways, are you with us…" long sigh "or against us?"

At this point Stevie Rae backed away, she blinked her eyes a few times which I took as a sign she was shocked at what she was hearing. She didn't bother to lower her voice, "Z, I may have done stuff in the past that I should be ashamed of, but I've NEVER betrayed you." her eyes started to welt up with tears of blood soon staining down her pale porcelain like skin.

I looked up at her; I felt my own eyes were tearing up with blood as well. My nose started to become runny, my mouth quivering. "I have always trusted you Stevie Rae."

"What is the meaning of all this Z? Why are you all gaping at me like I'm the red vampire Stevie Rae who ate people?" she put the blood bag down and gave us all a cross look.

I decided to let the cat out of the bag and just tell her what my vision was with Aphrodite. How she was with Erik and they both were against me and ready to kill me. That she had been enjoying it.

"That makes no sense at all. First off, I don't go running around….naked. Second, I wouldn't willingly, or at least feel amused about hurting anyone of ya'll!" Stevie Rae yelled as she tried to stomp away.

"No, you can't leave just yet. We have to be sure that there is no dark influence over you." I grabbed her arm and swung her around. Stark was right behind her to have my back.

"If you just cooperate with us Stevie Rae, this would be much easier" Stark said as he grabbed her shoulders. She screamed to be lose and tried to wiggle her way out.

"If you don't have anything to hide, then you'd cooperate!" Stark yelled again.

"Tell us the truth Stevie Rae!" Shaunee demanded.

"Yeah, you tell us the truth! At least we are able to fix you if you are….evil. We just want to help you!" Erin pleaded.

"You don't want to help me, you want to stake me and burn me alive! Ya'll going to kill me, I just know it! I should have listened to Erik!" Stevie Rae yelled and screamed until she lost energy. Stark had a firm grip on her and wouldn't let her budge.

"Tie her up" I said in a low voice to Stark. "She will squirm if we just lay her down; we need her to be still."

"Z…do you really think she's evil?" asked Shaunee.

"I'm not sure, but this is a sure fire way to find out." I answered.

"Fire, Fire…hehe hehe..." Stark said in his best Beavis impersonation. He made me laugh.

"Fire, Fire, I'll light you up!" Shaunee poked Stark in the arm, "Watch yourself!"

"Ok guys" I was chuckling a good bit now. "Let's get something to tie Stevie Rae to this chair."

"Will this do Priestess?" Darius came down the hall with I take it as a bed sheet of Aphrodite's and stripped it into pieces."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Aphrodite screamed. "Do you have ANY idea how much those sheets cost!"

"Do not fret my beautiful princess; I will buy you better ones." Darius kissed her lips lightly.

"Well, they better be! Those were my favorite sheets." Aphrodite crossed her arms and huffed as she stood in the same spot looking away from the entire situation.

Darius stripped the sheet into long strands so we could tie up Stevie Rae's feet and arms then we took a long strip and tied it around the chair to keep her still.

"Here, this will keep her quiet." Aphrodite coyly said as she stuffed a wad of bed sheet into Stevie Rae's mouth.

I peered around at the rest of the group. As usual Shaunee and Erin were stretched out on the couch watching TV with Damien and Jack. Damien happened to be engrossed in the book my Grandma had given me about ancient Cherokee songs, lullabies and spells. Stark was overseeing everything Darius and I were doing along with Aphrodite. Neferet and my dad seemed to be deep in discussion and curious eyes darted our way every so often.

"That should do it Priestess. She won't be able to get out of that hold." Darius said as he stood and put his arm around Aphrodite.

"Well then, chop, chop, let's get started and get this all over with don't we? Aphrodite, once again, I'm going to ask you to stand in place of Earth. We will call a circle first."

As everyone took their places, I rounded the circle and called the elements to me. Earth actually cooperated with us. Neferet was completely amazed. She had not seen me cast a real circle in her 'normal' state. I heard her say, "phenomenal!" as I passed by her to call to Spirit. I couldn't help the little smirk that came across my face. Stark had passed the goblet of blood and wine around behind me that he prepared for the ritual. Everyone was on top of their game now that we were all refreshed and centered with the Goddess Nyx.

I heard a soft humming sound and before I could start the ritual a bright light blinded all of us. It was so bright that we had to shield our eyes. I had a feeling of calm wash all over me. I new this light and who came from it. Nyx.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry to take so long with some of these chapters. Work has been busy and my husband has kept the laptop out of reach the past few days. I hope to have a chapter or two up this weekend, if not on Monday.

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 11

"Children of Nyx, listen!" she commanded as she walked into visibility from the bight light. Nyx was wearing not her usual flowing gown with beads and jewels, her hair in tight knots. She was dressed in buckskin pants with leather boots with large buckles, a feluna bodice with a white long, billowing sleeved shirt underneath and a thick leather belt around her waist. She looked ready to head into battle. She had two swords strapped to her back. One I had recognized in our History class. It was the sword of the Vampire. It was an impressive two-handed sword forged from high-carbon spring steel and tempered over hot coals. Its blade was 31.5" long and featured three "blood grooves." It had a polished ebony wood grip and brass accents. It was remarkable. The second sword I had also recognized as the Sword of Merlin. It was intricately detailed and had a host of animal totems decorating the blade. The wave-cut and serrated edges only add to the menacing look of this truly unique weapon. I was in awe staring at both weapons. Nyx obviously believed we were in great danger to come to us prepared as she was. She even had a sword tucked into a case attached to her belt. I wasn't sure what sword it was either. "There is great danger lurking ahead. I have come to help aid you."

"My Goddess" Neferet said as she flung herself to the ground and graveled at Nyx's feet. Nyx looked down to her with loving eyes.

"My child, Neferet, stand." Nyx took her hand and placed it on Neferet's chin to draw her eyes up then motioned for her to stand. "Do not gravel in front of me. I am not your master, but your mother." Nyx took Neferet in a strong hold. "I have been waiting for you to return and it brings my heart joy that you have returned."

"Thank you Goddess. I have missed you." Neferet's face was sad. She started to cry a bit while standing there in Nyx presence.

Nyx looked to me and moved away from Neferet. "My u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa." She kissed my forehead and placed both of her hands on my face. "Such a brave and honest soul you have. I was right to have made you my chosen one."

I couldn't help but to feel a bit of regret in her words. I was thrilled to be chosen by a Goddess, my Goddess, but the responsibility was becoming more than I could bear. You know that saying from Spiderman, _with great power comes great responsibility. _I didn't want more responsibility. I wanted to be a normal kid again. I was so tired of having to be face to face with evil. I hated how everyone seemed to look to me for answers, answers which I didn't really have. I was just lucky enough to have a Grandma that knew most of the answers and friends that were great at helping me solve problems.

"I sense something is bothering you tremendously Zoey. Tell me about your concerns." Nyx said as she grabbed my hand.

"I'm not just if I'm cut out for all of this." I said solemnly.

"Cut out for what Zoey?" she asked.

"This, all of this." I raised my hands up and shook my head. "You can't really expect me to follow through with killing Erik and possibly Stevie Rae if it came down to it." I really wanted to say, "Are you sure you chose the right girl to be chosen with such great gifts."

"Zoeybird" she called me by the name my Dad and my Grandma called me, "I chose you for your heart and your fighting soul. You may not realize it now, but you are extremely special and will bring such wonderful things to this generation of Vampires. Do you not see how special you are to me?"

I had to stand there for a minute to think about her question. Was I really that special? Sure, I had an affinity for all of the elements, I could get angry like a Morrigan and fly and my body would be covered in flames. Sometimes when I thought about it, it terrified me how much I had changed in the past few months. I was no longer the Zoey Redbird I was before being marked. "Why did you choose me Nyx?"

"Why? Zoey, you come from a long line of very powerful individuals. You were chosen because of your heart and your bravery. You are very strong Zoey, you are just afraid to unleash your full powers. You have tested, but I can sense you're not fully aware of what your capable of. I came here tonight in hopes that I could reassure you and my other children and to open your mind to your gifts that I have given you."

"But I know how to use my gifts. I just don't understand why you gave them to me. Why I have been marked so special. No other fledgling or vampire has marks as I do."

"That is because I have a special plan for you Zoeybird. You will find out soon." Nyx smiled and lead me back towards the group. "Do not fret. I am with you. Nothing will come to harm you."

I sure hope so. Having Nyx there was a blessing. She was in her physical form. You would think that the Goddess of Night would be dark and mean and mysterious. However, she was a vision of beauty, like the Goddess Aphrodite (no, not Aphrodite Aphrodite, but the Roman Goddess of Love herself). She was warm, inviting and extremely loving. Nyx turned to the rest of my friends and began to speak of what was to come and what we had to do.

"My children, I come to bear you terrible news. Life as we know it here at this House of Night is in grave danger. You all have faced worse evils than I would have ever expected for such young fledglings and young adult vampires. I came here tonight to tell you that I am with you and will join you in your quest."

Everyone started to tear up. We had all been through a lot recently the past few months. Hell, since I started here it's been drama after drama. We were all pleased to have Nyx by our side, at least we knew we were on the right path.

"I have brought gifts." Nyx smiled warmly. She walked to me first, "Zoey, you are the heart of this group. Without you, they would be nothing but normal fledglings. You have brought immense power to this circle. With that, I give you the Celtic Flame Dagger. I have blessed it so that it would penetrate any evil that plans to do you harm."

The Dagger was exquisite. It had a crooked blade and a brown leather handle with a gold crescent moon hilt. I took it in my hands and it started to glow. Nyx leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You descend from a line of very powerful individuals Zoey. This Dagger calls to you. It is showing you its power."

I looked down at the blade, even in no light the blade shined and sparkled like new. It wasn't too heavy but wasn't really light either. "Thank you" was all I said as I took the dagger and placed it in the loop hole in my pants.

Nyx walked to Neferet, who was standing by my father and clinging to his arm. "Neferet, your mind has been penetrated once, so I give you this to protect you from negative influences." Nyx dropped a small pendent into Neferet's hand. It was an Orgone Protector Pendant, a symbol of psychic protection. Many shaman's used it when dealing with demons and evils that could penetrate the mind. I thought it was a great gift.

Walking past Neferet, Nyx went to Damien who was looking amazed by everything going on around him. He wasn't here last time that Nyx visited the whole group. He was dead and held by Stark and Stevie Rae. While everyone else received gifts from Nyx, Damien had not been given any. "My dear son, what trauma you have been through. I have something very useful for you. I know that you favor a sword in battle as I know from all your teachings with Professor Dragon Lankford. I give you the Beowulf sword."

Damien's eyes got as wide as he took hand of the sword she pulled from the casing on her belt. The Beowulf sword is a high carbon steel blade meant for battle against mortal enemies and monsters as well. The guard and pommel are intricately detailed in antiqued bronze, as is the brown leather scabbard. Featured on the scabbard is a bronzed stag's head decoration and had a fully tanned brown leather strap. "Thank you Goddess! I promise I will not let you down."

Nyx then walked to Jack, "I see you have not used my gift."

"You did not give me one Goddess." Jack looked up to her.

"Oh but I did. I gave you the gift of innocence and truth. You should be able to know if this poor girl tied to this chair is really under negative influence. Have you forgotten that gift?" Nyx raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I did" Jack looked down to his feet, "I'm sorry Goddess, I don't know how to use it."

"Well then, my gift will be to show you. As well as you Erin, come, your gift will be mighty useful as well."

Erin had a gift for restoration, though after that night in the tunnels when Nyx appeared to all of us, I believe it just didn't cross our minds anymore. We were too wrapped up with killing Kalona to think of these small gifts. I guess in hindsight, they would have been very useful.

"Jack, I want you to kneel in front of Stevie Rae. I want you to place your hands on her knees and concentrate, hard. Concentrate on truth, drawing the truth. Concentrate on your mission. Your intuition should tell you if she is faithful or not." Nyx instructed Jack and he did as he was told. He kneeled down to Stevie Rae and placed his hands on her knees. He then bowed his head and closed his eyes to concentrate.

"I'm not feeling anything." Jack said.

"Concentrate!"

"Ok, ok!" Jack said. "Wait!"

Everyone was silent for a long time. "She is not faithful to us. She has been lying." Jack said as he stood up to walk towards me. "I'm sorry Z, but my feelings are telling me that she's been lying all along. She is not the Stevie Rae you knew before."

I could feel the tears filling up in my eyes. This couldn't be.

"This is where you step in Erin." Nyx motioned for her to come towards Stevie Rae. "You have a powerful gift child. The power of Restoration. Since your affinity is for water, and water cleanses us, as do you. You can cleanse the mind and the soul of all evil." Nyx smiled at her.

"How do I do it though?" Erin questioned.

"Concentrate. Concentration is all anything takes. You just need to focus on what you want."

"Ok…" Erin trailed off. She walked to Stevie Rae and put her hands on Stevie Rae's temples. "You were once good, then unwillingly turned to evil. We tried to save you once, and now you've turned away again. I ask to cleanse your soul so that you may be clear of conscience." Erin closed her eyes and began to hum. You could hear the waves crashing around the circle and the smell of sea water. It felt like you were at a secluded beach. The moment Erin let go Stevie Rae's eye flashed open.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 12

"Wh-where am I?" Stevie Rae groggily said and her Okie twang was so apparent.

"You are with us child." Nyx took her chin and held her head up. "You have been lost, but now we have found you." She smiled.

"Oh my lord! You're NYX!" Stevie Rae yelled. "Oh my, Oh my! Oh…wait…can someone explain to me why these ropes are on me everywhere?"

"Long story…I'll tell you later." I whispered to her from behind Nyx, who looked back at me with a smile.

"Dear Child, I am Nyx, yes. I have come to aid you and your friends. There is a great evil coming this way and I am afraid you have been wrapped up in it for quiet a while."

"Whoa. That's a lot to take in sitting her all tied up and all." Stevie Rae said sarcastically.

"Well, now that she's back to normal, can we get back to the plan of what we're going to do about Erik?" Aphrodite huffed with her hands on her hips, tossing a lock of golden hair from her face.

"Geez, give us a damn minute would you!" snapped Erik and Shaunee. They were both over by the chair Stevie Rae was still tied to trying to undo the knots.

"How do you feel?" asked Erin.

"I guess I'm alright. Just a little groggy." Stevie Rae said yawning. It's like she had been asleep for days or months.

"Do you remember anything?" Shaunee asked.

"It's all just a bit fuzzy right now. I think I do, but I'm not sure if it's real" said Stevie Rae.

"That's the least of our issues right now. I'm just glad you're ok Stevie Rae." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. When I thought I had my best friend back last time, I was overjoyed. After recent events, I have become quiet depressed that Stevie Rae wasn't normal anymore and wasn't exactly the person I remembered or shared a room with. She was different. Now, it's like she's her old self again.

"Well, now that we have this handled, I think you should continue your ritual Zoey. Let's cleanse this area." Nyx said putting her hand on my shoulder and smiled warmly.

We all got back into position, and this time Stevie Rae taking back Earth again. Aphrodite stood next to me with my Dad, Neferet, Darius and Nyx. I lit the pipe with the special tobacco and walked around the circle puffing smoke at everyone, then up into the air. I felt like a dark entity had been lifted from the room. It felt so much easier to breathe and to think, relax. I could feel the dark energy filling up the school grounds now. It was just outside of our grasp. I finished the ritual and closed the circle. I was still quiet amazed that Nyx was still there with us. Most people thought of her in just the spirit form, but I had seen her several times in the physical form.

"Good, now that we have cleansed this living area and ourselves, we should be able to venture outside" Nyx guided.

"Goddess, we must find Erik Night." Neferet said.

"Yes, I am aware Neferet. I know where the young vampire is, I shall go to him. He can not hurt me as he can you."

Within that second, probably being sure that no one could protest, Nyx vanished. She just popped right out off the air and was gone. We all looked around at each other and shrugged our shoulders. I suppose she will come back.

"I think it would be best if we all got some rest" Neferet suggested. "It will be a long night ahead of us tomorrow and we must all be at the top of our game. I would like you all to go and get a bag of blood just in case and drink it with some wine before you sleep. This will insure that you will be fully revitalized in the morning."

We all nodded and headed out towards the kitchen to gather our blood bags. Stark held my hand the whole way there and even opened the door for me. He was sweet when he was around me. He had a tough exterior, but a gentle and sweet interior. I liked that very much about him. Unlike Erik, the Erik that had grown seemingly darker since we came back to the House of Night from the Tunnels. If he had stayed the way he was when we banished Kalona, I'd probably say that we'd still be together. The month we'd come back, Erik was the opposite of Stark. He had that soft exterior, beautiful and charming in front of others, but when it was him and I, he was destined to rape me some nights he was so insistent and pushy. I became very uncomfortable with Erik after those nights. It made me very sad to think that he had been turned to the dark side so soon after coming back to the House of Night. Neferet must had been much stronger than she remembers, and much stronger than we anticipated. It made me wonder then, how strong Erik would be.

Stark threw me two bags of blood and he took two for himself. "Come on; let's get back to your room. I think it would be safer there than trenching across the campus to my room."

"Sure…" was all I was up to saying. Stark caught my tension and stopped to look me in the face.

"Zoey, is there something wrong? I sense you are troubled"

"I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff"

"You know you can trust me. Here, let's go back to your room, get you changed, maybe a nice soak in the tub and you can tell me all about it, ok?" Stark put his arms around my shoulders and lead me back to my room. A hot bath would be very nice.

When we got to my room Stark opened the door for me and let me in. He took the blood bags from my hands and placed them on my desk. He then, without a word walked into my bathroom and started the tub water. "There, I got the water started, should be nice and hot for you. Did you want to take a bath alone?"

"Umm, preferably alone" I answered.

Stark just opened the door of the bathroom and let me go in. "I'll get your clothes for you, go ahead and relax"

The moment I walked in, I smelled lavender. He had put some of my lavender bubble bath into the tub; it was always calming for me. Smelled like Grandma's. I took off all my clothes and let them drop to the floor in front of the tub. It was an old claw foot tub that was raised on one end for people to rest against. Start had put my bath pillow on the edge so that I could lean back and rest my head. I dipped my toes into the steaming water. It was a tad hot, but enough to sooth my muscles. Hot water felt so good against my legs, my back and my chest. I took a washcloth and dipped it in the hot water, ringed it out then placed the hot cloth over my face.

"You're very tense Zoey" I heard Starks voice from behind me as I felt warm hands massaging my shoulders. I jolted a bit in the tub because I was startled. "Don't move, I'm here to help you relax. Lay back down and put the cloth back over your face"

"I thought I said I'd prefer to take a bath alone" I grumbled.

"Yes, but you never said anything about me not giving you a massage while your in the bath. You are bathing alone."

I turned to face him, such a smart ass he was sometimes, I just smiled and shook my head. It's not like he hadn't seen every inch of my body anyways. What did I have to be shy about in front of him.

"Tell me why your scared lover"

I turned around and rested against the pillow again, this time not placing the wash cloth over my face. "I'm just worried."

"About who?" he asked.

"Everyone. If some how Neferet got to Erik and placed a spell on him, she was far more powerful than we anticipated, which in turn, would make Erik very powerful. I'm just worried."

"Don't fret lover" Stark bent down and kissed the top of my head, "Nyx will find him and we are more than able to take care of the situation." He walked to the side of the tub to look me straight in the face, "Zoey, you are far more powerful yourself than you realize. Nyx blessed your friends with very powerful and unique gifts. As long as you have us, you would be unstoppable."

"That's exactly the problem James. What if I'm separated from everyone? Will I not be as powerful?"

"Yes, you would be powerful even still beautiful Priestess." He kissed my lips. "Now, hand me the soap and the sponge and I will wash you."

A little started by the turn in the conversation I just handed him the soap and sponge and he started to lather it up. "Turn around"

I turned with my back facing him and my head bent down. Stark was a great bather. It reminded me of the shower Erik and I took in the Tunnels. It made me very sad to think about. How he never once tried to touch me in an inappropriate way, but the moment we got back, it was totally different.

"What is troubling you now lover?" Stark asked.

"Erik. It just makes me so terribly sad that he was such a sweet guy before. Everyone loved him, and now…" I trailed off.

"I know you care about him a great deal Zoey" Stark lowered his head and looked down to the floor. I turned around and put my hand on his cheek.

"I DID care about him, and I DO care about him…as a friend. Nothing more" I gave him a little smile and then leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. That was the end of our conversation. He knew I was troubled by what was going on, but I didn't have feelings for Erik like that anymore. He had pushed me too far over the edge and there was just too much bad blood between us. It would have never worked out. Stark, he was a breath of fresh air. Granted, he tried to kill my best friend, but that was before he was bewitched by Neferet. Stark, while touch on the outside, was a softy on the inside. He continued kissing me until he practically leaped into the tub himself. I was on the bottom, naked and wrapping my legs around his fully clothed and fully wet self. He pulled his shirt off and practically ripped the pants off with it until we were both naked lying in the tub, kissing each other.

"Let's get out of the tub" Stark suggested. It was a great suggestion. My passion for him was heating up while I felt the same through his emotions. I didn't even need to answer before Stark was up and out of the tub carrying me into the bedroom. He held me in his arms and kissed me softly on my lips and gently laid me down on the bed. He took a towel from the bathroom and placed it under my head so I wouldn't get my pillows wet.

Stark laid down next to me with his elbow propped up. He ran his other hand up and down my stomach following the marks on my body. The gentle swirls around my stomach and down my hips to my thighs. He softly kissed my shoulders and began to kiss upwards towards my neck. The swarm of passion hit me as he drew nearer to the arteries in my neck. My body was saying "Bite Me". He ran his hand over my bare breasts and rubbed his thumb over my hardened nipples. He then ran his hand down farther south and began to play with my nub. Right before he sank his fangs into my neck he thrust his fingers inside me and I exploded with a feeling of pleasure I had never experienced before. Not enough the time we imprinted did it feel as glorious. My back arched and I moaned deep. I silently asked Earth to shield our noses and keep us safe. I wasn't about to have anyone hear what we were up to anyways. I wanted to be able to let go and yell as loud as I wanted without disturbing anyone.

I swung my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He slid on top of thrust his manhood deep into me. My legs wrapped tight around his waist as I arched my hips in sequence as he thrust into me. He rolled over so that I could be on top and continued to guide me hips in a rocking motion on top of him. He took one hand and grabbed my bare breast again and began to knead. His eyes began to roll back into his head and his mouth gapped open. I bent down and kissed him gently on his collar bone then bit him on the neck as well, drawing him into me as we climaxed together. Stark was a gentle yet passionate lover and sex with him was like the first time, every time.

I licked up his wounds, slid off of him and laid on my side next to him. His arm was under my head and my arm was still wrapped around his stomach. I loved just cuddling with him. He was just so easy to be with. I could feel his emotions of contentment and he was extremely relaxed, which helped me relax. "James…"

"Yes my beautiful lover" he responded and brushed a lock of hair out of my face.

"Do you think things will ever be back to normal?" I sat up and rested my chin on his chiseled chest.

"I don't know. I think that there will always be challenges and problems you'll have to overcome, but I don't think it will be as bad as this once you are made High Priestess"

I thought about that for a minute. A High Priestess needs to be able to deal with unforeseen events and problems. Maybe this was all a test. A test from Nyx to see how I would far. No, she would jeopardize everyone just to test me. "Well, I'm done with tests and challenges. I wish it would just all go away and everything return to how it used to be"

"Zoey, life isn't like that, as a human or a vampire. As a vampire, we are more…susceptible to the bizarre and the magical. There isn't any way to stop that" Stark put his hand on my face and traced the line of my markings, "I can promise you this though…I promise to devote myself to you and your service, to protect you, to love you and I will never, EVER let anyone hurt you"

I just smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips before I rested my head back on his chest. He was like a big overstuffed pillow that had arms. We both fell into a deep sleep as dawn appeared, cuddled in my bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 13

That night I had a dream. This was a very familiar dream, the same kind of dream I had of Kalona when we were in the tunnels except this time. Everything was dark. I saw nothing but black pitch and an echo of what sounded like water dropping and echoing. I had fire light my path and a soft amber glow beamed around me and lit up the walls. The walls were stone, like a cave. Along the walls were drawings. Elephants, deer, horses, running out in pastures. Men with spears chasing them. I followed the paintings until I came to one in particular. It was of a woman cowering over a man. She was wearing a dark long flowing dress and her hair was wild. He eyes glowed brilliant red and she had long fangs running from her mouth. An outline of flames enveloped her body. I looked closer to the image and touched it softly.

"Morrigan" said a voice echoing down the long cave. I couldn't tell which direction it came from.

"Who's there?" I asked, even though I knew I was in a dream, I was still a little freaked out. It wouldn't have been the first time that Kalona had gotten into my head.

"Morrigan" the strange voice said again

"Are you Morrigan?" I asked the voice again. This time, I heard someone walking towards me and on the outer part of my amber glow to light the cave the outline of a woman started to come into view. She looked just like the painting on the wall.

"I am Morrigan, Great Queen, Goddess of War, Strife and Fertility" she spoke in a willful and strong voice. Her dark hair matched the shade of my own and it fell over her shoulders. She bared a mark in the middle of her forehead between her eyes of a crescent moon opening upwards. Black feathers covered her back which when I looked closer, were actually wings. She had on a bronze breast plate with a long billowing buckskin skirt that hung to the floor. Her boots were leather and reached up to her knees in a point and she carried a long sword.

"What do you want?" I asked as I started to back away slowly. I wasn't sure what this dream was to mean, but I was frightened.

"Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you. I am here to help you" she said.

"Help me do what?"

"Discover yourself" and she smiled.

"What do you mean discover myself? I am chosen by the Goddess Nyx. I am her chosen High Priestess. What else is left to discover?"

"You are not just a chosen one by my sister Nyx. You are one of us" she hissed.

I shook my head for a minute…Sister of Nyx? I thought Morrigan was a goddess in Celtic Religion. Nyx was Greek. Maybe they overlapped once a very long time ago. "Sisters?" was what came out of my mouth.

"I am a triple Goddess like my sister Nyx. She personifies Night, I bring death" she sounded very matter-of-fact. That scared me if she was coming to see me and she brought death. Was I going to finally die then? "Child, do not worry so much. I am not here to kill you or bring you news of such misfortune. I am here to show you that you are indeed as special as you seem, that you are not just human or vampire anymore. You are much more than that"

"I don't see how that can be" I said unsurely. I wasn't exactly sure what she was getting at me not being human or vampire. I knew I wasn't human anymore, but more than a vampire?

"You are a divine one. You have great strength and are able to call the gods among you. You possess much of my power, as you have descended from my line" she bowed her head and smiled. "I wish to help you rid yourself of such monstrosities that you are facing."

"How can you help? Are you even real?" This had to be just a dream, my imagination was getting the best of me lately.

"This is not a dream Zoey Redbird. You are of my blood. That is why you anger so quickly, why you are enveloped in flames when rage consumes you. You are as much me as I am you. Take a look for yourself divine one." She pointed to the paintings on the walls and to the figure of the woman, whom I had mistaken for Morrigan. She stood over a man with dark hair, naked and stretched out on the ground. The woman had blood coming from her mouth and she was wild looking. I gasped at the picture as I looked closer. The picture was of me. The woman drawn on the walls had strange markings all over her body, the same ones that matched my own.

"Your coming has been prophesized. You are not just Nyx's chosen one, you are THE chosen one Zoey"

"What does this all mean?" there was shakiness in my voice.

"It means that through you, peace and prosperity can be restored, but not without a high price." She pointed to the man that was lying on the ground. "You know him and you will have to kill him"

I took a step closer and looked at the man laying on the ground in the drawing, it was Erik. The picture was almost an exact portrait of him.

"Can I not save him?" tears were swelling up in my eyes, I didn't want to kill Erik, I had hoped to save him.

"No, he is beyond saving. Zoey, this is the prophesy. It had been told for centuries that the rise of the magical woman who yields powers beyond those of Nyx and Morrigan will rise and defeat the evil that is consuming everyone and the world. This evil can not simply be banished or blown away. You will have to kill the source of its power."

She handed me a scroll that was tightly rolled and sealed with blood red wax, "You will need this. This is a protection spell, one which you may call me to protect you. Keep it on you always."

I opened the scroll and looked down at the writing, it read:

_We call you, Goddess of Death and Life__  
__And Goddess of our Fears__  
__Visit us now and give us strength__  
__For our remaining years__ .__  
__Gracious Goddess, mistress and muse__  
__Bless this place we stand__  
__And bless the magick we have wrought__  
__With the power of our hands__.__  
__Mighty Goddess Morrigan__  
__Teach us of your ways__  
__Make our magick pure and strong__  
__And guard us night and day_

"What does it do?" I asked her.

"It is a magic spell. If you read this aloud, you summon me and I will come to protect you and those under your charge."

"Oh" was all I seemed to sputter out. I was so confused, worried, scared, so many emotions running through me and I knew Morrigan could sense every one of them.

"Zoey" she said backing away, "Wake up"

"Wake up!" was all I heard as the blackness started to surround me again. "Wake up!" the voice said again this time louder and deeper. I knew this voice.

I opened my eyes to see Stark on top of me with her arms on my shoulders looking down into my eyes, "Zoey? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Is something wrong?"

"You must have been dreaming but you were talking to someone in your sleep" Stark said, his eyes told me that he was concerned, and I didn't need to look into his eyes to know that.

"I was dreaming, it was a weird dream" I sat up and rubbed my hand across my forehead. "I'm thirsty, can you get me some brown pop and maybe it might be a good idea to drink some blood too like Neferet instructed us to do before we went to bed."

"No problem, here is the bag" Stark handed me a small plastic bag filled with red blood which he stored in my night table. "I will go to the kitchen and get you some brown pop, just stay here, I'll be right back."

I just nodded and looked over to the table to see what time it was. It was five o'clock in the evening. We had slept for a while, longer than I had slept in a long time without some sort of nightmare or being woken in the middle of the day for something important. Stark was back in the room quick as a flash. Wow, could he move. I guess I could move that quick, but I didn't really need to run; I had Air to do that for me. Over the past month I had been practicing what I had learned in the tunnels, focusing on a single element at a time and I had managed to manipulate them to do whatever I wanted. It was very tiresome though since I was still a young vampire.

"Here you go, Brown Pop as you requested. Non-Diet" he opened the can for me.

"Thanks" I took the pop and drank about half of it in one gulp then emptied the contents of the blood bag into the can. I took a big swig of the pop and blood mixture and placed the can on the night stand.

"So, what did you dream about?" Stark asked as he took a sip of his own brown pop.

"Goddess Morrigan"

Stark stopped drinking and the can was almost to his lips and he froze. "Morrigan? She spoke to you?"

"Yes, you know of her?"

"Yes, I do. She came to me in a shape of a wolf when I was at my last House of Night. She had told me that I was a divine solider and would be called away in order to block an evil force from overtaking the whole universe."

"She called you a Divine Solider?" I asked. That was interesting.

"Yeah, she said something like I was of her lineage and how I possessed powers that I have yet to tap into. I thought it was just a bunch of bull until I got called to come here and met you."

I just stared at him for a long time. I wasn't sure how to start this conversation. "James…she called me the Divine One."

"I already knew that silly" he chuckled. "You were chosen by Nyx, she is Morrigan's sister. You have already shown yourself to be of her bloodline. Actually, you kind of scare me when you're mad, you look just like the Goddess Morrigan before she strikes in battle. Ferocious and wild."

"You're not the only one that's told me that…" I muttered. I remember my father telling me the same thing. It made me wonder quiet a bit about my family, about me, my past, and my heritage. Maybe I wasn't just a decent from the Cherokee, at least on my father's side, I could be a descendent of Morrigan and Nyx, but no one would be the wiser about it. "We need to get up and get going. We have to find everyone and see where we are in the grand scheme of things."

"I was thinking the same thing. Come on, let's finish our drinks and head out."

I jumped out of bed, chugged my brown pop laced with blood and headed towards my dresser. Inside the top drawer it laid. The scroll. Once again items from my dreams have been passed down to me in reality. It made me wonder if someone bad could be passed through or if it was the will of the triple goddess that I be blessed with such items. I pulled out some fresh underwear, a new bra, change of clothes and some socks. The scroll would stay with me.

I put on my clothes (since we never put on Pj's last night) and put my scroll in my backpack. Stark grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door. Our first step, to gather everyone together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 14

"Did she give you any instructions on using this spell?" Damien asked. He was the brainiac of the group so I would expect him to want details.

"Not really. She just said to read the scroll in order to summon her and she would protect me and anyone in my charge. I got the feeling though that I should only use this if I was in great danger"

Damien scratched his chin, like he did when he was thinking. He looked like a scholar trying to think of what else to write in his thesis. "Hmm, well, this scroll is very old. It has to date back at least a few thousand years. This wax, it's like nothing I've seen before. It's so malleable that I'm having a hard time believing this scroll is so old, but look at the parchment, it's flaking it's so fragile."

"Maybe it's magical!" suggested Erin.

"Well, Duh Twin." Shaunee said and rolled her eyes. "If a scary War Goddess visited you in your sleep and gave you this only for it to show up in your room, I would say that constitutes it being magical."

"Wow, don't hurt yourself with those big words now Shaunee" joked Damien. "We wouldn't want you to mar yourself."

"And what the hell does that mean?" Shaunee snapped.

"Yeah, what is Mar?" asked Erin.

Damien just rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. Jack spoke up "It means to hurt. Geesh, don't you two every pick up a book?"

"Whatever" said Erin.

"Yeah, whatever…" trailed Shaunee.

"Ok nerd herd, enough bickering. Let's get to the meat of all of this" Aphrodite snapped as she walked into the middle of the room, basically pushing Shaunee and Erin away from her.

"Whatever to you hag!" said the Twins in unison. Ugh, this was a never ending battle that I would never get them to stop.

"How exactly do you all expect me to defeat this evil that's out there if I can't even get you guys to get along for two measly seconds!" I snapped at all three of them. "Grow up! I'm tried of the childish games around here. Aphrodite, get the stick out of your ass, the Twins do have names. Twins, can you PLEASE refrain from the name calling and possibly act human?"

"But we're not…." Erin started to say before Shaunee smacked her hand over her mouth.

"Sure thing Zoey. We're sorry we upset you. Won't happen again" Shaunee apologized and then let go of Erin's mouth as she stood there still open mouthed and just staring wide eyed at Shaunee for interrupting her so rudely.

I heaved a big sigh and Stark came to take my hand. I could feel his calming influence through the bond. I took a deep breath, counted to ten and closed my eyes. I wanted to reach out of Nyx and see if she had found Erik. I stood there for a good minute or two with my eyes closes until Stark jolted me out of it.

"Hey! You okay?" he asked trying to shake me into consciousness.

I shook my head, "Yeah, yes, I'm fine. Just trying to center myself around Nyx that's all"

"Don't need to, she's right outside" Stark pointed to the window and out towards Nyx's Temple. There she stood in all her splendor right at the doorways to the temple. She looked up to us and waved. I could slightly hear her voice in my head "Come my daughter".

I felt the most sudden urge to run towards Nyx. I don't know what was compelling me to do so, but it was there like a string. I started walking towards the window and I opened it.

"What are you doing Z?" asked Jack.

I didn't even look back at him; I jumped up on top of the window and jumped down. I heard the screams from everyone still in the room, their initial shock of me leaping out of the window; however, I had air to guide me gently down to the ground. They were all hanging out of the window to make sure I had made it safely. I then walked briskly towards Nyx.

"Merry Meet my daughter" Nyx said as she placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Merry meet my mother" I replied back. I think I must have shocked her by my wording since she reacted in a different manner. "I have been visited by your sister, Morrigan."

Nyx took a step back and looked me over front and back. "Morrigan came to visit you? When?" she demanded.

"Last night, in my dream. She gave me this and it appeared in my dresser." I handed Nyx the scroll.

Nyx appeared to be mumbling in a language I don't think people have heard in centuries. "Zoey, you are not ready for such power yet" she looked directly into my eyes. I thought I was going to cry. Here she was pushing me to my limits making me grow up faster than I had expected, placing a lot of burdens on me and now I wasn't ready or worthy enough?

"Nonsense! I'm rather ready now or you should have never marked me and planned on me being the guinea pig in this Vampire War. I have proven myself to you countless times to show my bravery and yet you tell me I'm not ready?!" I was yelling. I could hear the patter of feet behind me and I knew my friends were close. I felt Stark so close to me trying to calm me down.

Rage consumed me though. I was angry that here I didn't want to be different, I didn't want to be special, but it was forced on me, and now I was being told that I wasn't ready to harness the power. I had had enough of these games. I was ready now, I was determined to show it, but I let my anger get the best of me. The Morrigan in my system began to show. My hair began to fly around my head and my body started to float as it was eloped with flames. My eyes turned a bright, fierce red that would burn into your very soul. My voice became deep and thunderous. Even Darius was afraid of me in this state. Stark had told me that I scared him. I could only imagine what everyone was thinking.

"I underestimated you daughter. Obviously being of my blood and of Morrigan's has strengthened you considerably. Please, calm down and take my hand. We must go into the temple" Nyx held her hand out for me to take.

My anger had started to subside. Erin sprayed me with some water (har har) to cool me off, which actually drenched me to the core. Damien blew some air at me to dry me off. I turned back to my friends, "Thanks a lot…." I muttered. I wasn't exactly thankful that I had gotten drenched then blown dry. Stark seemed to think it was funny with my hair standing up on end everywhere. I wanted to run back to my room to grab a brush, but that is really self centered of me. Who cares what my appearance looks like when we were in danger of a crazy Erik Night running around. At least that's what I though until I entered the temple.

There he was, kneeling with his hands tied behind his back with a silver chain. Silver was very irritating to vampires. It wasn't poisonous, but it hurt like hell to touch. Nyx had bound Erik in lots of silver chains which were tied off to various portions of his body and staked to the ground so he couldn't move.

"Zoey! Help me!" he screamed. I felt a tiny bit of compassion for him.

"Do not feel for him Zoey. He will deceive you." Nyx instructed. She was firm and I was to believe her.

"Please Z! It hurts so much!" he cried out in agony. My heart broke all over again to see Erik this way. I had to remind myself that this was not Erik, Erik was no longer. This was a horrible and mean demon that was trying to trick me in order to free itself. "Please unchain me! This horrible wench did this to me!" he screamed and started at Nyx.

"That wench is your goddess Nyx. Of course the REAL Erik would have known that and wouldn't be so harsh in her presence" my head tilted down to look at him closer. I kneeled in front of him and placed my hand on his face. "You were a good person before this all happened. I'm sorry how this has to end."

"No, Zoey please! It's me! Please believe me! Oh Goddess…do not deceive me" He cried and sobbed. I pained for him. If this was such a demon he wouldn't be crying so hard and so helplessly. He would be spiting at us and cursing our nature. I wasn't sure I could do this. I wasn't sure if I could actually kill Erik. My heart was breaking.

I heard the voice in my head, "Do it. Set him free". I wasn't sure who's voice it was. It didn't sound like anyone that I knew. It wasn't from anyone around me so it must have been in his head.

"No! I can't do this!" I screamed and fell to the floor. Erik tried to reach out to me but he struggled with the little bit of movement the silver chains allowed him. He was screeching in pain. "This isn't right. I can't do this Nyx, please don't make me do this!" I looked up to her with pleading eyes.

"I told you that you were not ready, but you insisted that you were. You are too much like Morrigan because you let your emotions control you. Zoey, if you plan on living eternity as a vampire, you will need to learn how to sacrifice and to kill. That is our nature." Nyx scolded me. "We kill to live, we kill to feed. Did you think we were peaceful creatures that conformed to human living?"

"But we can! We don't have to kill anymore. I can save him. I don't have to kill him! Please Nyx, please!" I pleaded with her and grabbed her skirt in desperation. I looked up to her face with my blood stained cheeks. "I can't kill him."

"Why?" she asked. "You do not love him. He is not yours. What is it if one dies?"

This was not the Nyx that I knew. She was compassionate and loving. "I do love him, just not in the way I used to. I love him as a friend, as a teacher, as a fellow vampire. I can not kill one of my own, that would make me just as bad as the demon itself."

Nyx's face softened and she kneeled down to look me square in the eyes, "Zoeybird, I know I am coming off really harsh, which is very unlike my character, but you must trust me. Erik is no longer Erik. There is no love in him anymore. He is no longer a vampire but a demon."

"I can't believe that! Everyone thought the same about Stevie Rae and Stark and yet look at them, they are normal again! My father could help!" I pleaded with her again. Nyx looked back to Stevie Rae and Stark who were standing at the entrance to the temple.

"They were fortunate to have enough humanity left to survive. I'm afraid that Erik does not."

"What about Neferet? She was purely evil and we helped her." I was willing to throw every circumstance at her to get Nyx to reconsider.

"Yes, you are correct. However, as a High Priestess she had more power and more control over herself. A fresh new changed vampire does not. He has been fully consumed Zoey. There is no bringing him back."

Nyx handed me the Celtic Flame Dagger that I had left in the dormitory. "You will need this. You have to plunge this dagger into his heart in order to kill the demon. Otherwise it will rise again and find another to destroy. It is very powerful."

"Zoey…." Erik called to me. "Please….Zoey…Please"

I took the dagger and was tearing up once again. I really didn't think I could do this. I asked Spirit to go to Erik and comfort his soul. I asked Earth for strength to do what I was about to do. I had fire heat the dagger so that when it plunged in; it would sear and not be as painful. I walked behind Erik who was looking right up into my face. His eyes were still the brilliant blue they had always been. They sparkled and were filled with blood red tears. He whispered, "I will always love you Z"

I raised the dagger above my head, clasped with both hands which were trembling. I closed my eyes and silently said the spell which Morrigan gave me. I then brought the dagger down and sliced the chain that freed Erik's hands.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 15

Erik had risen and clasped himself around me so tight I was having problems breathing. Well, I didn't really need to breath anymore, but it was still uncomfortable. "Oh thank you Zoey! I knew you would believe me!" he hugged me tighter and started pelting me with kisses on my face.

"Zoey!" Nyx screamed, "What have you done!"

As I opened my eyes to look at Nyx I saw a black thin layer that covered Erik, me and all my friends. It was like we were trapped in a black bubble that Nyx could not penetrate.

"The Spell!" Damien shouted. "It is meant to protect us from those who intend to do us harm!"

I thought about it for a minute. Nyx would actually harm us? No. Then maybe it wasn't Nyx, maybe this had all been set up by a demon to look like Nyx to arrange to kill off Erik and Stevie Rae. No, that couldn't be it, she blessed us and gave us gifts. Nyx wouldn't do that to us.

Erik backed away from me, "How could I ever repay you?" he asked.

"You don't have to." I said as I looked into his blue eyes which I loved so much. You could really see the soul of someone through their eyes, especially Erik's. I had known when he looked up at me that no demon possessed him. Erik then bent down and kissed me passionately on the lips. I struggled to release his grip but it was useless. I could feel the rage in Stark rising especially as he got closer.

"Let her go!" Stark screamed. "You are not to push yourself on my Lover!"

"I will do as I please" Erik spit back at Stark and he grabbed my arm tight.

"Ouch! Let go Erik!" I jerked my arm away from him and walked towards Stark, "We are no longer a couple Erik. I am with James now."

"James huh? Is that what your calling yourself?" Erik raised an eyebrow at Stark.

"Yes, it is, do you have a problem with that?" Stark challenged.

"Has he told you yet Zoey?" Erik questioned.

"Told me what?" I asked looking up at Stark, "James?"

Stark's dark brown eyes glanced down at mine, "I wasn't sure how to tell you just yet. I was hoping that if Erik really was possessed, then I wouldn't have had to."

"Spit it out!" I yelled. Everyone was huddling around us, Nyx was outside our bubble screaming and pounding.

"Erik….he's….he's my bother" Stark said.

I think I heard everyone gasp, even myself. Erik just looked angry and intent on killing Stark.

"Erik and I are from Chicago. We were both trouble makers so our parents sent us to different boarding schools. We hadn't seen each other in years. I couldn't even remember what he looked like, however, when I heard he had been marked and sent to Tulsa I was glad to finally have my family to myself. We hated each other." Starks eyes were intent on Erik's. Cold and mean was the feeling I was getting from him. "When I was marked my parents sent me to the Chicago House of Night. Most of my memories of Erik had been washed away. And since we both changed our names, there was no way of knowing how he really was when I came here. I knew he looked familiar, but I couldn't place a finger on it."

"Wait..." I held my hand up, "How do you NOT know your brother when you see him?"

"I told you, we were trouble makers as kids and our parents had sent us to different schools. Since we hated each other and fought a lot, our time with our parents was separated. We never saw each other after…what…age 10?" Stark asked looking at Erik

"That would be about right. I was 12." Erik said.

I was shaking my head. Great. Now, not only had I gone out with Erik and broken his heart, I had broken it with his only brother, one whom he hated. Just great, my life was always a following of drama. "So, what are your real names? Before you were marked?"

"My birth name was John Welling, I changed it to Erik Night after I was marked so it wouldn't be preserved in the papers."

"What do you mean in the papers?"

"My oldest brother…is Tom Welling, you know, from Smallville. My parents thought that it would discredit him by having a younger brother that was a vampire, so they forced me to change my name. However, that's not unusual."

I turned to Stark, "And you?"

"I was Andrew Welling, but before that I'm not sure what my name was. The Welling's adopted me. Hence why I have dark eyes and Erik does not. The whole Welling family has blue eyes. I stood out like a sour thumb. Erik and I never got along. I changed my name to James Stark because like you guessed it, I like James Dean and old James Dean movies."

I took a deep breath, wow; this was a lot of take in. I decided to put it aside for now. We can argue later. We needed to get out of the temple.

"Erik, James, I want you all to go back to the dorms. I need to stay here."

"No, I won't leave you" said Stark. "You are mine and I have sworn to protect you."

"As did Morrigan, I will be fine. Please, I need some time to think and figure out what to do about…Nyx….do you think she's really who she says she is?"

"I don't know, but I don't feel comfortable leaving you hear to find out alone."

"Us too Z!" yelled the crowd.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine…stay then"

I turned my attentions back to Nyx who was waiting outside of the barrier now. Her eyes were smoldering and her long blonde locks were now the pitches of black. Her face had sunk in and got long. She looked like a Bram Stroker Vampire. (Har Har). Just like the other red fledglings did when they were mad with insanity.

"You did not what I told you to do Zoey Redbird!" she yelled.

"Because you are not Nyx!" I yelled back. "Nyx would never have asked me to do such a thing unless it was absolutely the last thing to do! You have deceived me."

The thing, which we all thought was Nyx started to shrink. Her body was morphing. Black wings sprouted from her back, a long beak protruded from her nose and mouth and she cried, "CAW!"

A horrified looked came across my face. She was turning into a Raven Mocker. That wasn't possible though. Kalona was gone, they should be dead. I heard everyone gasp. "RUN!" I said, "Get back to the dorms! Warn EVERYONE!"

The Raven Mocker shifted into his full form and tried to attack the bubble which we were being held. Rage consumed me once again. Stark let go of my hand and him and Erik started to back away from me as my body lit fire. The Raven Mocker looked at me with wide eyes. It did not expect this from me, or maybe it had. I concentrated all my might on fire and scorching this beast away. The strange voice came into my head again, "Do it. Kill it!"

My hand flew out in front of me and a lasso of fire came from my finger tips and wrapped around the Raven. I picked the Raven Mocker up in the air; its wings were being seared off by the flames so it could not fly. I threw it high in the air then up against the wall of the temple multiple times. It cried in agony but I had no pity for the thing. I took my other hand and squeezed like I had it wrapped around the Raven's neck and twisted it hard. The Raven Mocker's neck cocked to the side and hung lifelessly in the air. Its legs were limp and the wings were almost burnt off all together. I lowered the beast and let my fire lasso grip go and it fell to the floor with a "Thump!"

I just stood there and stared, possibly wondering if it was mysteriously get up again and start to attack us. Damien and Jack rushed over.

"It's dead, finally" said Jack.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I just know" he tapped his head. "Remember?"

"Ahh, yes, I do. Great, at least that's one out of the way."

"Are there more?" asked Damien. "Do we need to gather a plan in case they all come back?"

"We need to warn the school" said Neferet as she walked into the temple. "We will need to alert everyone. I want you all to stay here and dispose of this, burn it if you have to. I will gather the students and professors. We will meet here and cast a circle of protection and cleansing. Zoey, I will expect you to perform the ritual."

I nodded my head. That was fine with me, it's just another circle casting like I've done before. However, my spell that Morrigan had given me had worked and the demon wasn't able to penetrate it. It made me wonder if maybe I could use the spell for the entire school. A light bulb went off in my head. "I'm going to summon Morrigan, she will protect the entire school."

"Do you think that is wise Z?" asked Erin.

"Yeah, what do you know of Morrigan anyways? She's a Goddess of War, wouldn't she try to start it?" inquired Shaunee.

She had a point. Morrigan was a Goddess of War. She liked to start Wars and she killed mercilessly. What would stop her from starting something now? But why attempt to help us if that was the case? I had so many questions and not enough answers. I knew what I was going to do now. "No, I'm going to summon her, I need answers. I am going to summon Nyx as well. I don't think that we were fooled the whole time, but defiantly this time we were."

"What do you mean?" asked Erin

"She means, Nyx may have actually come to our aid the other night, but now, at this temple, it could have been the demon, not Nyx herself" answered Damien. He was much better at explaining than I was.

"Oh…" said the Twins in unison as the clung to one another. "What are we doing to do?"

"I don't know yet. Let's gather everyone here at the temple as soon as possible. Go get the supplies for the circle. I'm going to go grab some blood. I'm awefully tired."

"I'll go with you" said Erik.

"No thanks, I'll go by myself" I said back to him. "I want to be alone for a minute if you don't mind."

I didn't even look at Stark. I wasn't sure how I felt now. I knew he could feel that. He knew how conflicted I was and how angry I was at what happened just then in the temple. Erik grabbed my arm again, "Z…"

I jerked away from him, "How many times do I have to tell you not to grab me like that!" I yelled at him. Erik backed off a bit seeing the red glow in my eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you I was sorry. I know I've done a bit of wrong around you lately and I want to make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it. We're not going to get back together either, so you can cross that off your list." I said a bit meanly to him. I didn't mean to be ugly, but I was in a foul mood and he was catching the brunt end of it.

"Come on John, leave her alone. She wants to be alone and your only aggravating her" Stark grabbed Erik's arm and pulled him towards him. "I think we should have a talk of our own as well."

As everyone was walking away from the temple Aphrodite stood there in the doorway. "So, quite a night so far huh?" she said as she sat next to where I flopped on the ground next to the silver chains that once held Erik or whatever his name was.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. "I just don't get it. Why all these twists and turns? What is really going on here? I'm so confused!"

"I know. I'm sorry this has to be a lot to bear." Aphrodite started to rub my back, not a normal sentiment from her. I guess after Nyx visited her in the tunnels and she started to become close to Grandma, her and I have gotten closer. I guess you would almost call us sister's in a way. We still bickered, but I trusted her. I trusted her more than I trusted anyone else at this moment. Though I'd never say that to any of my friends.

"How can this all be? Why is Erik ok? Why was Nyx a Raven Mocker? It doesn't make sense with the vision that we had." I was shaking my head, I just didn't get all this and why it was happening this way. I was glad that I didn't have to kill Erik after all.

"Maybe it is Kalona again. Maybe he is trying to be resurrected. Maybe he is trying to turn his children into images of people we trust in order to deceive us." Aphrodite pondered.

That was a point that I had to wonder. If Nyx being here at the temple, beckoning me to come to her and she was a trap, what would have happened if I had really killed Erik? Would Kalona have been released then and there? That would have been horrible. Maybe it was Nyx in my head telling me what to do. I couldn't be for sure.

"If that was true, we have a lot to worry about. If Kalona really is trying to come back, he's coming for me. He'll use whomever he can to get to me. What do you make of our vision though?" I looked up at Aphrodite who actually looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm scared Zoey. I don't know if I can handle all of this" she said.

"If I can handle this, so can you. You're a hell of a lot more tough than I am" I tried to sooth her.

"I try, but this is all too much. If Kalona is trying to get back, I don't know what that means. I haven't had a vision about it. I've only seen what you saw the other day in the hall."

"Then something is wrong then. If Erik and Stevie Rae aren't involved directly, then maybe it wasn't them you saw in the vision. Maybe it was someone pretending to be them." That was something that I could consider. If we were deceived by someone looking like Nyx, the same way she appeared to us in the circle, why couldn't someone look like Erik and Stevie Rae then? It would make us think that they were evil and for us to kill them, thus becoming just as bad as the demon persuading us. Once Stevie Rae would have died, she would have released Kalona. What would have happened to Erik if we killed him? Just heart break for me? Maybe that was the point. Kalona wanted me for himself. Until just this moment, I hadn't even thought about Kalona, I thought he was gone and not coming back. Boy was I wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 16

Aphrodite and I stayed in the Temple for what seemed like an hour or so until everyone else returned. I think this was the closest Aphrodite and I have ever been. We talked and talked. I cried on her shoulder and she consoled me. It was refreshing to have someone to lean on and trust. I could tell Aphrodite just about anything, and even though she could have a heart as cold as ice it seemed, she understood me and what I was going through.

Neferet was the first one back to the temple. "Girls, come on, we need to set up" she waved to us, then looked at our faces and came to our side, "What on earth is wrong? You both look like death!" her eyes were racing to each of our faces a mile a minute.

"I think Kalona is the reason behind all of this" I told her.

Neferet's eyes got wide with surprise, "How? I thought you banished him?"

"We're not sure. Zoey think's he's trying to use his Raven Mockers to deceive us into freeing him again" Aphrodite said.

"This is terrible news. If the Raven Mockers can shape shift into anything now, we will have to really watch ourselves and our friends. Who knows who could be deceiving us. Come; let's start the ritual of cleansing. We will need it here for this school." Neferet rose and reached her hands out to each of us. We took one each and stood. It felt refreshing to stretch my legs since we had been sitting for a long period of time.

Neferet lead us out of the temple and we were greeted by a horde of students. The entire student body including all the professors were at our attention. My father was coming up next to Neferet and he smiled at me.

"Zoey dear, I have called the Council and they are aware of what is going on here. They are going to send the High Council here immediately" my dad said bowing in front of me with his fist over his heart.

"That is wonderful news, thank you Father…." I started. "Please, you don't have to bow to me."

"Yes, I do, Goddess" he said. It threw me back a tad. Goddess? Had he really called me that? I wasn't a Goddess, but a Vampire, supposed Vampire in High Priestess Training.

"Oh my lord! Look at your face Z!" Screamed Stevie Rae in her okie twang. "Your marks have changed again!" Stevie Rae rushed over to touch my face and ran her finger around the outline of my cheeks and my brow. "Amazing!"

Aphrodite just looked at me and smiled, I wonder if they were there when we talked, and why she hadn't said anything. "Here, take a look…" she said as she handed me a compact mirror from her purse.

I gasped, the marks on my face had changed. No longer were they delicate swirls of lace framing my face, but fierce flames around my eyes, swooping spirals on my cheeks and crashing waves along my jaw. I touched my face so lightly, scared of what I saw but awed by it's product. Neferet came to me and looked me right in the eyes, "You have served your Goddess well Zoey Redbird. It is time you fulfilled your destiny."

"Destiny?" I asked.

"I've seen it" said Aphrodite. "I knew when you were coming here to the House of Night. I knew what was going to happen here. I saw it all. When you came, I was destined to try and turn you away because I wanted to be that special person to Nyx. I know now, that I was never meant to fill those shoes and I don't think I ever could. Zoey, you are a product of Nyx and Morrigan themselves. They have marked you because you are their's. You are a Goddess born among the living. You are the A-Ya"

"Kalona called me that, but I didn't believe him." I felt a tear starting to trickle down my cheek. "If I am the A-Ya, I will have to sacrifice myself."

Aphrodite looked down to the ground, I could tell she was looking sad and she felt that way. She knew that eventually, being here, being marked, being special to Nyx would bring about my death. I took a deep breath. "Let's start the ritual" I said in a less than enthusiastic way.

Neferet turned to the student body, Stark was standing next to Erik and they both were looking at me lovingly. I could sense Stark through our bond, he pitied me and loved me and was angry that eventually he'd have to let me go. He didn't want to do that. Neferet started to gather everyone's attention.

"Merry Meet Fledglings and Vampires!" she said as she raised her hands.

"Merry Meet" everyone said in unison. There were several whispers among the crowd of students and professors, some pointing, others not. It made me quiet uncomfortable.

"We have asked you here because once again, we believe there is danger. Once again, we can be deceived into believing lies" Neferet started. She looked around at all the students. I noticed Lenobia looking directly at me and bowing her head. "Zoey Redbird, head of the Dark Daughters has been blessed by our Goddess Nyx once again. She has ascended. She will carry out this evening's ritual of cleansing and protection."

I wasn't sure what she meant by ascended but I just shrugged my shoulders and went on to my place in the center of the circle. I had Damien, the Twins and Stevie Rae stand at their positions on the outside of all the students so that our circle would encompass them all. I took the bowl with the eagle feather and the burning sage and sweet grass, which are supposed to help ward away evil spirits and create a sense of protection around the circle. I wafted it around the circle chanting in my Grandma's native tongue for protection from the ancestors. I walked over to Damien, "Air, you give us life, you cool us on a hot day and you blow away all evil from our lives, I ask you to come to this circle"

I lit his candle and a tornado of air lifted mine and Damien's hair more powerful than either of us had ever experienced. You heard the gasp from everyone watching. "That was magnificent!" Damien said. I nodded and wafted the smudge stick smoke towards him.

I smiled and walked towards Shaunee, "Fire, you warm our backs from the cold, you give us courage in our hearts and you cremate demons in their tracks, I ask you to come to this circle."

As normal, I didn't have to light Shaunee's candle before it blew out in front of our eyes in a large explosion larger than we had ever seen happen. "WOW!" I blurted out.

"I got skills" Shaunee winked at me.

I nodded to Shaunee, wafted her with the smudge stick and proceeded towards Erin who was fidgeting with anticipation. "Water, you have renewing strength, you quench our thirst and you clean our souls of dark matter, I ask you to this circle."

I lit Erin's candle and a wave of water crashed around us, soaking not only myself, Erin, but a handful of fledglings standing behind me. Erin just giggled, "Sorry…" I wafted the smudge stick in her direction and headed towards Stevie Rae who was shaking in her boots. "Earth, you ground us, you shelter us and you ward off those who intend to do us harm, I ask you to this circle."

I lit Stevie Rae's candle and the whole ground started to shake. Large boulders pierced out of the ground in a large circle incasing us. "Holy Crap!" Stevie Rae yelled. "Did I do that?"

"I think you did" I winked at her and headed towards the middle of the circle. In the middle was my table offering to Nyx, Neferet, my Dad, Aphrodite, Stark and Erik. I took hold of my candle, "Spirit, you give us the willingness to do good, you share with us love and compassion and you possess the ultimate resurrection, I ask to join this circle."

I lit my candle and a wave of calm flooded the entire room. It was like a plume of magic that flowed out of me and around everyone around us. Everyone was looking around in amazement as they reached to touch the magic that I expelled.

"Very good Zoey, now I need to call upon Nyx. You are the only one that is able to call her and have her come to you" Neferet whispered in my ear.

"Nyx, I call to you! You have come to me in times of need and guided me on the right path. Tonight I have witnessed quiet an evil force which I ask of your protection."

A giant light started to glow from the center of the circle. Students gasped and screamed in confusion as Nyx's form became whole.

"My sons and daughters!" she said. She was draped in the finest linen. Black as midnight and it clung to her body which was perfect in its form. "Do not be frightened, but it is I, Nyx, your Goddess."

I heard the whispers from around the circle. Many of the fledglings had never physically seen Nyx, they had only read about her. No one but our little group had actually witnessed Nyx's presence before, now I got to share it with everyone.

"Zoey has called to me and I have answered. I came to her to warn her earlier, but I wasn't aware of such dangers that plague this House of Night." Nyx continued. "I have asked my sisters to accompany me."

Just then a dark orb of light came from out of the sky and it shifted into a Raven. Many students screamed and wanted to run. The bird shifted into the beautiful woman I saw in my dream, Morrigan. Her long wild hair reached down to her lower back and she was draped in a warriors outfit and her large black feathered wings were extended at her sides. She almost looked like the female version of Kalona. It terrified most of the fledglings in the temple. I heard a few screams and a couple of girls ended up fainting at the sight of her. Morrigan wasn't at all unattractive. She was striking like Nyx was. You couldn't help but to stare at her.

A third light tore through the sky. It wasn't an orb, but it was defiantly magical. The clouds rolled and darkened while lightening struck. Thunder roared. A woman riding a white armored horse came barreling out of the sky. She was dressed in heavy armor. Her hair was brilliant golden blonde flowing behind her and she had blue eyes and sharp features. She was built much like a man would be if he was a warrior. She was a Valkyrie, a Norse Warrior. She was beautiful. I had never seen such beauty in all my life. If I was gay, I would have asked her out. I was just in awe of how much I was entranced by her.

"My lady" the Valkryie spoke and nodded to Nyx and to Morrigan then to me, "You must be Zoey. I have heard much about you."

"Yes, I am Zoey" I nodded to the Valkryie.

"I am Freya, Daughter of Odin and Valkryie." Her voice was like an angel. I melted when she spoke. I had heard of Valkryies, but I never knew they actually existed. Well, there was a lot that I thought hadn't existed and the past month or so had proven me wrong on all accounts. "I have sworn fealty to Nyx and Morrigan as well as I owe it to you Zoey Redbird."

I was a bit taken back by the fact she said she owed me fealty. What did that mean? "Your help would be greatly appreciated Freya. Your reputation precedes you as I see there are some fledglings here that know much about Norse Mythology. They seem to be glaring at you." I whispered the last bit into her ear. She laughed a hearty laugh and smiled so bright that it would have blinded you.

"My Lady, Nyx" Freya bowed. "I have kept track of the dark matter as you requested. It seems to fill the entire grounds. I can not pin point a particular location."

"You have done your service, thank you Freya" Nyx nodded to her and looked back towards the audience surrounding her. "My Son's and Daughter's, I have very disturbing news. There is a darkness that surrounds these grounds. It is not a person, a thing or an animal. This is a dark magic. It can take form of anyone or anything it chooses to get what it wants" Nyx looked right to me as if referring to Erik. "It will try to deceive you. Know that I am your light and love and all truth will be shown if you believe in me."

Morrigan just stood next to Nyx not saying a word. She glanced many times back in my direction but as soon as my eyes would catch hers, she would withdraw. I would have to stop her before she left and talk with her. I wanted to know more about the scroll she had given me. I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to talk to both her and Nyx about whom I was and why I was this way. I wanted a lot of answers to a lot of questions that I had.

"Nyx, please advise us on what we should do" said Neferet speaking loudly for all the fledglings to hear. "Students are fearful, how are we to know who is our friend and who is our foe?"

"That is a good question Neferet; you were always good at clarifying. I don't believe I can answer your question though. This darkness wants one thing and it is intent on getting it." Nyx looked directly at me and I gulped. This stuff couldn't just be after me could it? Well, if it was a product of Kalona, then I guess it would be. Kalona only wanted me, he wanted his A-Ya. If I am the A-Ya, then I am what this stuff wants.

I opened my mouth, probably too soon because I didn't think about what I was saying until after I said it. "It wants me. It has always wanted me. It is using those I love and know to get to me."

Stark came over and rubbed my back to comfort me; Aphrodite just looked down on the floor as did my Dad. None of them really wanted to fess up to what the truth was, no one wanted to actually believe it. "If I have to sacrifice myself in order to save the soul of every fledgling here, then that is my destiny and I will fulfill it." I said very glumly.

"No" Morrigan stated. She just looked down upon me; her eyes were wild like mine got, red hot with fire. She never said anything else, and the look on her face terrified me so I didn't want to ask for an elaboration of what she meant.

"Zoey, you are far too valuable to just sacrifice. You won't need to do that. However, tricking the darkness into thinking you are is different." Nyx concluded.

Morrigan just nodded at Nyx's explanation and returned her attention back to the rest of the fledglings and professors that filled the temple.

When Nyx was finished with her explanation to the whole school as to what was going on and what we might actually do about it, she asked me to close the circle. I walked to Damien, "Water, you may depart, thank you for your service." I continued around to Shaunee, then Erin, Stevie Rae and then finally my own candle, which I hesitated closing just yet. I held my candle as everyone started to file out of the Temple. Morrigan walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You must ask to fill your spirit with courage. Though, you are of my blood, you have plenty of that already, however, you will need strength to do what you will be able to do."

I just looked up at her, she had a beautiful face and it seemed so soft of a Goddess of War and Strife. "Spirit, I ask of you, give me strength to battle this darkness that fills this campus and our minds. Give me the courage to do what I must to save those I love and care about. Let me see the truth in all matters and be with me always." I put the candle down on the table and blew it out. I didn't feel the rush of the element leave like I normally do when I close a circle. I felt Spirit leap within me and build up. It was answering my call.

"See, spirit answers your calls. You are truly divine my child." Morrigan said.

I turned to face her, "Why me? Why am I divine? Aren't their other girls out there with just enough courage that could do the same job? What am I so special?"

"You are divine because it's who you are. You are a divine person Zoey. It was foretold for centuries, millennia's. We have been awaiting the day you would ripen to maturity and become what you were destined to be."

"But I don't want to do this! I don't want to be special!" I screamed. I was angry. I felt my eyes start to boil with rage. I had no choice in my life it seemed, it was all planned for me. I felt my skin start to heat up and my hair start to spin.

"See, a normal fledgling does not have the power of the Morrigan, or the temper" she laughed.

"But why me? I don't understand"

"We did not choose YOU Zoey. It just happened to BE you. It's not like we drew your name out of a hat or you were picked in a lotto, it has always been the one born of a vampire. We knew part of the prophesy was true when Nyx knew about your father. His ability to reproduce was not a gift given by the gods." Morrigan explained.

"So, your saying that the blood, natural child of a vampire is the one that is supposed to defeat the Kalona, the one that brings peace. What if I was a boy?" I asked. My arms were crossed over my chest.

"But you were not a male. We knew you wouldn't be. That isn't how the prophesy predicted it. It was a female born to a vampire that would be the A-Ya. She would descend from a long line of ancient people and would be very special."

I took a deep breath and my skin started to turn cold, vampire cold again. I no longer felt the flames in my eyes and my hair died down. I guess I was starting to understand. I wasn't chosen because of me, it was just how it was. It has been taught for millions of years waiting. I kind of felt like Jesus back from the dead coming to take his Christian followers to heaven. "Ok, I think I'm finally getting it. But am I really supposed to sacrifice myself? Am I supposed to kill myself?" I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes from that question. It was one that I didn't even want to think about asking or wanting the answer to.

"Yes, you will need to sacrifice yourself, but we never said that you would be killed or dead Zoey. You are Vampire. You will not die, that is not the prophesy."

"Oh…" I suddenly felt a tad stupid. Maybe that's why Nyx was talking about it so nonchalantly. I wasn't actually going to die, but I did have to sacrifice myself for everyone else. Was I really ready to do that?

"Zoey?" Stark called as he peeked his head around the corner. "Everything ok?"

"She is fine Vampire man. You may go." Morrigan waved him away.

"Hey….he's my….well….I guess he's my…ugh…" I started

"Nonsense. Do not waste your time with men, they only bring you down" Morrigan scolded. Wow, had someone burned the bridge? "You have much more important things to think about other than boys Zoey Redbird. You have much to learn and we are out of time to teach you."

Nyx walked into the room right after Stark left, and in not a great mood. "Morrigan, what is this business of shooing our daughter's lover away?" she asked.

"She does not need to meddle with such things right now. Men are the least thing to worry about now."

Nyx just chuckled. "You know, I hate to admit, but she is correct. We have much to teach you. I have arranged your schedule so that you are with Morrigan and me for almost the good part of the night. We have little time to do this successfully, so we will be training you hard. Do you understand?"

I just nodded my head and made a large gulping sound. Hard training? What was this military school?

"No, it's not military school my dear, this is war!" Morrigan said with a flashy grin. How did she know…? "I know everything" she interrupted again and began to laugh. "Come, we have much to do before sunrise."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 17

The three of us walked together through the courtyard. I had my head down since I had a lot on my mind. I really didn't like the way that Morrigan spoke to Stark. Even though I did find out that him and Erik were actually brothers in human life, it didn't change my feelings for either of them. Granted, Erik was not himself, but he still raped Stevie Rae. Under influence of Kalona or not. He was still overly protective of me, more than he needed to be, and I was done with that. Stark on the other hand, he knew me, he got me, he wasn't overly protective, and he was strong, understanding and sexy as all get out. I felt I made the best decision making him my lover. I reached my mind out for his to apologize for how Morrigan spoke to him. I felt his presence nearby. I stopped mid step and closed my eyes so that I could picture his perfectly sculptured face.

"Zoey?" Nyx called. "Zoey? Are you ok child?"

"I'm fine, I'm sorry, I was…..daydreaming." I answered.

"She has HIM on her mind" Morrigan commented. "Zoey, I give you this advice, men are trouble, they are deceitful and hurtful. They will only bring you strife and break your heart."

"Are you speaking from experience?" I asked with my eyebrows arched.

"Actually, I am. I do not trust men, I hate them and I believe they should all be at our beckoning call. They are to serve us and give us children, nothing more." Morrigan snapped and whipped her nose into the air.

"Now Morrigan, just because Cu rejected you doesn't mean that all men are bad. They are all my sons." Nyx scolded.

"Don't you DARE say his name?" Morrigan screamed. "I abjure him! I loath his short existence. Reject me?? Goddess of War! How dare him!"

"Oh Sister….you hold grudges for far too long. Zoey, come, why don't we find your beloved so that you will be in great spirits when we begin to train. We might need his help after all." Nyx put her arm around my shoulders and lead me into the clearing by the stables. Normally Stark was in the field house practicing.

We continued to walk silently through the field until we got to the field house. By this time I had sent Stark a silent message that I was looking for him. I already knew where he was. We walked into the massive building and there he was, standing at the line pulling the arrow back to set his mark. He closed his eyes and let go. The arrow sailed towards the target at the opposite end of the field house. It must have been as far as a football field and yet his still made his mark dead center of the target.

I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't hear us come in and so when he opened his eyes, he was refreshed to see that it was me clinging to him. "I'm so sorry for how Morrigan spoke to you. She's just being spiteful because her lost lover rejected her." I tried to explain.

"No worries, I came in here to blow off some steam." He kissed the top of my forehead. "Is everything ok Lover?"

"Everything is perfect as long as I'm with you" I looked up to his eyes and kissed his lips softly. I had to stand on my tip toes to reach his mouth; he was so tall compared to me.

"Lover, you're going to embarrass me in front of my Goddess if you continue to do that." He whispered into my ear then softly licked it with his tongue.

I slowly turned back around, "So, what is it that we need to do?"

Stark grabbed my hand, "I will go with her wherever she goes"

"Very well, you both might prove to be useful. I have a plan." Nyx commented. "Let's sit and we can discuss. Zoey, send the elements out to signal your prefect to meet us here. They will be an important part of our plan."

I did just as Nyx asked and sent out the elements to alert Damien, Erin, Shaunee and Stevie Rae. To my surprise, they all showed, within a few minutes along with Aphrodite, Darius, and Jack. This was my prefect. If I was ever High Priestess, these were my chosen council members. I trusted every one of them. To my astonishment they even dragged Erik with them. I'm not sure why, but he didn't look so happy seeing his brother with his arm around me claiming me as his prize.

"Wonderful, you are all here, now take a seat and we will get started." Nyx instructed.

"Shouldn't Neferet be here for this as well? Or even Armand?" asked Jack.

"Armand has been instructed to go back to Washington to see what is keeping the High Council. Neferet has other things she needs to prepare for. I have asked you all here because you will be an important tool in finally getting rid of this darkness and Kalona. I trust in you all to be able to do the right thing." Nyx started.

"What can we do to help?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, we're in too" said the Twins.

"Darius and I are in too" said Aphrodite.

"Wonderful, I see you have brought with you Erik Night, please sit my son, you must tell us what happened to you" Nyx moved and offered him a place next to her.

"Thank you Goddess Nyx" he bowed, turned to Morrigan, "Goddess Morrigan" he bowed again. They both acknowledged him with a nod of their heads. "To start, I would like to apologize to Stevie Rae and to Zoey." Erik turned towards Stevie Rae, "I can not put into words just how deeply sorry I am for what happened. I was not myself or in my right mind, I would have otherwise never done what I had if I wasn't under the influence of some sort of darkness, I would have never done what I did. I apologize and I hope that you will accept my apology."

"I know you were not yourself. So yeah, I guess I forgive you" Stevie Rae said. She didn't sound too enthusiastic, but she was still getting over what happened to her.

"Zoey, I can not put into words just how bad I feel. My soul aches and my heart cries over what I've done to you, after all we've been through. I want you to know though, that I always, truly loved you. I really did. Please forgive me."

I saw a tear start to stream down his masculine face. I couldn't help myself but to get up from Stark's grasp and walk in front of Erik. I looked up into his brilliant blue eyes that were a muddled purple color now from all the blood in his eyes. I wiped the tear away from his cheek and touched his face again. He leaned his cheek into my palm and closed his eyes relishing the moment. "Who would I be to not forgive you? I don't hate you Erik, and I never have. I was confused as to why I saw you and Stevie Rae, and yes, I was hurt, bad, but I never hated you. I never wanted to. So, to answer your question, yes, I forgive you Erik."

Erik smiled and wrapped me in his embrace once again. I forgot the smell of Erik, clean, musky like Old Bay cologne. It smelled so good on him. I even closed my eyes to think of how much I loved being held by him and basking in his scent. I reached up and kissed him on the cheek one last time then backed away to sit with Stark. He just stood there; I would assume wondering why if I would now come back to him.

"I believe you have high hopes young man" Morrigan couldn't even hold in her snort. Erik glanced towards her with an evil stare. "So continue, you have made peace, give us the information we need now."

"I am sorry. I was confronted by Neferet shortly after Zoey's class had ended. I thought maybe Zoey had forgotten to come to my quarters after meeting with Neferet since Neferet was there so early. I'm not sure what happened after that. Everything is hazy and black as if someone put a spell on me. All I know is I woke up naked pushing myself off a bed with Stevie Rae laying there crying and Neferet laughing in the corner. When I went to turn around, the door swung open and Zoey was standing there. The moment I turned back towards Neferet, she was gone."

"Why didn't you say she was in the room to begin with?" I asked him. I had my arms crossed in front of my chest leaning against Stark.

"My mind was cloudy. As much as I wanted to say something, the words wouldn't come out. It was like someone was talking for me. The words that came out, were not the ones I wanted to speak." Erik answered walking closer to me and eventually kneeling in front of me and Stark. "Zoey, I really was not myself. I don't remember anything from that night. Everything we talked about, I remember, but I wasn't the one that was telling you those things. I was not myself, someone was inside my body taking over everything while I sat and watched it all happen."

Erik then looked over sharply to Stark, "But I guess it was good that you had Stark, as he calls himself, here to help you and console you."

"Hey, you may have had an out of body experience, but don't you go acting like an overly jealous boyfriend again! We split, our imprint is done. I was going to break it off anyways." I spat at him. Erik's face turned towards me and softened.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really" was all I said back. "You were controlling and possessive. I can't be with someone like that. It only got worse when we got back to the House of Night. Anyways, you and I are over, O-V-E-R…so get on with the rest of the story."

Erik took a deep breath, thought he didn't really have to, and stepped back in the center to speak to the whole group. "The demon came to me in my sleep. I dreamt of him. He was lovely. He reminded me a lot of Loren Blake. Muscular and irresistible. He had large black wings, those like a raven and could shape shift into any creature. He was hard to resist."

"Kalona" Aphrodite gasped. "It was him wasn't it?" she took Darius's hand.

"Yes, I believe it was." Erik answered.

"I sense he is lying" Morrigan pointedly said. "You knew all along with was him."

Erik turned to Morrigan and gave her a stare of death. "Maybe I did. What of it?"

"You knew it was Kalona and yet you did nothing to warn us?" I asked him. This time I was standing up and I could feel the rage about to boil over inside me.

"I was hurt too Zoey…you go run off with Stark, my own brother!" he screamed.

"Oh, oh, let's NOT go there….to the person that RAPED MY BEST FRIEND!" I pointed to Stevie Rae. I could tell my eyes were glowing a bright red and I could feel my hair lifting off my back of my neck as I started to float in mid air. Morrigan seemed to enjoy this as she started clapping and smiling like a kid on a roller coaster. "You were never in trouble. The Demon was Kalona and he used you to get to me, to soften me. He never had any intention on harming you. He just wanted me."

"I'm sorry…" was all Erik said as the doors burst open of the field house and the wind gushed in. "He's here."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 18

Morrigan was the first to take action. Her winds quickly spread out and she ordered all of us to stand behind her. Her eyes glowed a bright red and her skin started to turn to flames. What walked into the field house was not the Kalona that I expected, or that I had seen. It was my Dad.

"Zoey, come to me" he ordered.

"No! You are not my father!" I yelled.

"Why don't you know me Zoey? You would know I would never harm you." He shifted into Stark. "Would you trust me if I was him?" he walked towards Morrigan and the rest of our group.

"You will never be my love." I yelled to him.

Morrigan's eyes were growing even fiercer as he turned into Cu Chuliann, Morrigan's love that rejected her so many centuries before. "How about you my love?" he asked her.

Big mistake. Morrigan screamed a high pitched scream we all had to cover our ears. It was the cry of a banshee. Enough to burst your ear drums if you were not a changed vampire yet. She dove towards him with her arms stretched out in front of her, hair waving all over. Kalona changed into his final form, the one we recognized. With a wave of his hand he knocked Morrigan to the side.

"Silly woman, you can not defeat me!" Kalona yelled and then pointed directly at me, "A-Ya, stop this foolishness and come to me!"

I gulped. I wasn't sure if there was any way around this anymore. We couldn't stop him. We tried and we failed. We thought we sealed him away, but we didn't. Kalona was resurrected. He came back for me and as the A-Ya, I had to go. I turned to look at Stark whose gaze was fierce on Kalona. I squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek then left his side. He tried to reach back for me but I turned "No, I have to do this. Stark, if you love me, truly love me, let me go. You will always have my heart." I ran back to him and hugged him tightly, but not before I whispered into his ear, "I know this is hard, but trust me. I need you to kill me. Shoot me through the heart, do not miss. You must wait until I am in his embrace. Your target is my heart, you shall not miss."

"Zoey, No. I can't!" he pulled me closer and he started to cry. "I won't, I can't!"

"This is crazy Z!" yelled Stevie Rae.

"Please don't do this Z" said the Twins.

"Please Z, don't do this." Said Damien.

"I have to you guys. Just trust me, if you've never trusted me before, trust me on this."

I turned to Stark, "You have to and you will" I said to him. I touched his soft face one last night. I smiled at him, "I love you James Stark, Andrew Welling, whatever you call yourself, but this all has to end and it won't until I go to him."

Stark just looked at me with his deep brown eyes, searching for another answer, another way. "Please Zoey, I can't do this. I can't."

"You can and you will. Just trust me. Make sure to get my father as soon as possible. If this doesn't work then I guess we are all doomed." I squeezed his hand one last time and kissed his soft lips.

I turned to walk towards Kalona, "Finally, you have come to your senses A-Ya, now we will be together forever" he said.

"If I come to you, you must promise me one thing and I must have your vow that you will comply" I halted. Everyone was holding their breath. Waiting for what I'd do next. Erin and Shaunee were holding each other and crying. As was Damien and Jack. Stevie Rae was holding onto Morrigan whom Kalona had badly injured. Nyx looked content while Stark was confused and beside himself with the grief he was going to have to deal with. Erik just looked blank.

"Anything my A-Ya, for you, anything in the world." Kalona answered.

"When I die, you will follow me. You will leave this earth and you will follow you're A-Ya to eternity."

"Of course my love. I would follow you to the depths of hell and never return."

"Is that your oath?"

"I give it to you A-Ya. My heart, my soul, and my solemn vow to follow you unto death."

I turned back towards start and nodded my head. I turned back towards Kalona and fell into his embrace. As natural as it felt in his arms, I knew my time was near. I wrapped his arms around me and nestled himself in the crook my neck. I could hear Stark pulling back his bow and I felt the conflicting emotions swarming from him. He loved me dearly, but didn't want to lose me, yet he would have to kill me. He sent me a silent message, his love. He loved me completely and would vow to take his own life after mine had ended. I flooded back to him not to and to trust me and my judgment. For him not to do anything rash. I closed my eyes and sent him back all the love I had in me. I could feel Nyx rolling in my stomach; I didn't have a fear that this was the end though. I didn't fear death, as I already was near it, as a Vampire, we are death.

Kalona wrapped me in his embrace tightly, making sure I wouldn't go anywhere. He smelt my hair and inhaled my lavender scent. "You smell good enough to eat my A-Ya."

I smelled him and I could smell the sweetness of his blood. I had an idea. If I managed to drain him by the time that Stark would shoot the arrow, we would both die, our final deaths, well, hopefully not mine if my Dad arrived in time. Though, that may take several hours since he was sent back to D.C. My plans were shot. Only then did I start to panic. I would be finally dead after this.

Kalona kissed me hard on the lips and I returned the favor by exciting him there in the middle of the field house. I could feel Starks rage building up. I kissed down Kalona's neck to the sweet spot where his largest vein was and I bit, hard. He screamed and wailed but I held a firm grip. I pulled all the elements to me to contain him. I pulled with me all the elements to give me strength and courage. I could feel that Shaunee and Damien were sending me waves of the elemental help as well. I suppose that they figured out what I was doing. I drank and drank from Kalona. I could feel his life force slipping quickly. His grip on my arms was loosening.

I released my hold on him and tilted me head back. His sweet blood coursed through my veins and down the corners of my mouth. I could feel him inside me, the darkness building up. I had taken his blood and left his mortal body lifeless. He had no power but through me. I turned towards Stark with blood dripping down my mouth and said, "Now"

"No…" Stark whimpered.

"NOW!" I yelled.

"I can't!" as he reached back to his bow that was strapped to his back and pulled out an arrow as well. "Don't make me do this Zoey…please!"

"Your mark is my heart and I command you, as your lover and as your Priestess to pierce my heart!"

I could see the turmoil rolling off of him. He did not want to do this, but his body forced him as much as his mind did not. I shut my eyes and prepared for the pain. I was prepared for this. I was Vampire, I had already died. I have seen death. I was now immortal and no arrow could harm me I thought to myself. I said a silent prayer, knowing Nyx was right in front of me, I prayed to her for strength. I prayed to her for courage to do the right thing.

By the time I opened my eyes on last time to look at Stark, blood flowed down his cheeks as he pulled back the bow and released the arrow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as they belong to P.C and Kristin Cast. I simply borrow them and place them in my own story. **

**Resurrection**

Chapter 19

I had always read on what it was like to have an out of body experience. Right now, was exactly what I was experiencing, and out of body experience. I felt like I was floating above everyone watching everything transpire after I was shot with the arrow that finally killed me. I was dead dead now. There was no coming back, at least I didn't think so at this point. I looked over to where Kalona's body used to be, it was now just black soot. His body burst into flames the moment that the arrow struck me. Kalona was finally gone. I had drained him and killed myself so that his life force would flow no longer. I had the plan to have Stark shoot me dead as a revelation about Kalona. He was obliged to do whatever his A-Ya wished. I wished for him to go with me unto the underworld and he had. But he would find that I was not there.

Stark was the first one to my body. I laid there on my side and blood was everywhere around me. The arrow had gone clean through my chest and through my heart. He picked me up in his arms and broke the feathered end of the arrow that was sticking out from my chest. He pulled the other end out so quickly. "Hurry, get me a towel or something!" he screamed. My heart went out of him. He was truly trying to save me. "She needs blood, someone get some blood!" the tears were rolling down his face as he held me to him and rocked back and forth, "No Zoey, no, no, no." he cried.

I could feel the emotions still flowing through him. Our bond had not broken. I wished I could comfort him. Damien, Stevie Rae, Erin and Shaunee all stood around my body and called to their elements. The placed a purple candle next to me and lit it as Stevie Rae called to Spirit to help me. Then I saw Erik push his way through the crowd. He kneeled next to my body and placed his hand on my wound and closed his eyes. He looked at Stark, "Brother, I am sorry. I never intended for this to happen."

I could feel Stark's rage at Erik, he loathed him for what he had done. If Erik ever felt for me, it sure didn't show at all. What I saw now only further justified my reasoning that Erik and I were never meant to be together, regardless of what Nyx told us in the tunnels. It was Stark and I that were soul mates, I felt it.

Nyx rushed over my Dad, how did he get here? "Armand, you must save her." Nyx commanded.

"I thought you went back to Washington" stark asked.

"I did, but Nyx popped in and got me. She can pop in just about anywhere you know? Now, make some room everyone, we have to work fast. She's lost so much blood and I'm not sure what Kalona's blood had done to her. She'll need a full transfusion."

Aphrodite started pulling everyone away from me, "Come on you guys, let's give him some room to work." She sounded very gentle and sincere. For the first time the Twins actually listened to her and left my side, all of them crying.

"Stark, I need you to stay. She will need fresh blood and you both have a blood bond." My dad said to him.

Stark just nodded. I felt my soul jump as my dad cut his wrist to drop some of his blood into my mouth. I could taste it from my spirit floating above me. I felt a tight pull as if something was bringing back towards my body. I knew I was being healed. I was being brought back. It seemed like everything rushed by me so fast that everything blurred.

Everything was black when the rushing stopped. I managed to open my eyes and I was looking directly up at Stark who was crying and smiling at me. I coughed and gurgled a bit of blood. Stark cut his neck and drew me up in his arms and told me, "Drink". I latched on to his neck and it was the sweet succulent juice that I longed for. Starks sweet blood that entranced me every time. When I had my fill of life juice I licked his neck to seal the puncture wounds and he held me tight against his chest rocking me back and forth. "Oh my Zoey, oh how I was scared. I'm so glad I have you back."

I coughed and looked up at him, "I told you to trust me" I said in a dry voice. Stark just laughed and yelled to everyione, "She's fine!"

Stevie Rae, Damien, Jack, Erin, Shaunee, Aphrodite and Darius all stood above me and smiled. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Stevie Rae flung herself over me and gave me a huge hug. "Oh Z! We were so scared!"

"I know, I know. I saw." I answered.

Damien just tilted his head, "You saw?"

"Yeah, I saw myself above my body, above everyone. I saw you all try to bring me back."

"Amazing" said my dad. "I don't think I've heard of anyone having an out of body experience for that long before. That's truly remarkable."

"It's not if you know who she really is" interrupted Nyx. "She is from my blood; she is our prophetic Resurrected Goddess of Triumph."

"Resurrected Goddess of Triumph?" asked Shaunee.

"What is that? I haven't heard anything about a Resurrected Goddess." Said Erin.

"It's been told, in stories long before this time, that when a great evil looked to succeed in taking over Earth that a Goddess will come to sacrifice herself in order to save mankind and all the creatures around them. It has been told that this Goddess was beautiful, courageous, and commanded all the elements. Zoey was about to draw on the elements to save her soul so she would not perish. That is what kept her above her body and not ascending to the great kingdom above. The Goddess of Triumph has that power to be resurrected. I'm just glad that her father is Armand the Healer, otherwise it would have been a difficult task to bring her back." Nyx told. "Now I see that things are taken care of now. I should depart."

Nyx turned to walk away and I struggled to stand, which I had my dad and Stark to help me up. "Wait!" I called to her. "What now?"

Nyx turned around and smiled at me. "You will know what to do. I trust you."

With that last statement she was gone. Popped right out of the field house. I looked around for Morrigan, but she was gone as well. She just disappeared without even saying anything. I hadn't seen Freya since she arrived until she came strolling into the field house. "I heard a commotion. Is everything well?"

"Yes, we're all well now." Damien answered her. "Where were you at?"

"I took my horse to the stables. I got caught up with the other horses. I met one in particular that was quiet fond of my mare. I believe her name is Persephone. She explicitly mentioned you Zoey."

"What, can you talk to horses?" asked Erin.

"Yes, actually I can. I can communicate with almost any animal. The gift of drinking Dragon's blood. You can speak and hear all animals." Freya answered.

"Eww…dragons blood?" Erin said.

"I didn't think there was such a thing as dragons?" asked Shaunee.

"There wasn't much of a thing as Vampires until you were marked right? So why wouldn't there be other mythical creatures?" remarked Damien.

"Very true young lad. You are very intelligent. There are actually many mythical creatures you don't know of yet. Hopefully you never will, and some, you might come across. I sense that all is well here, so I could bid my a dew and leave." Freya stated.

"It was very nice to meet you." I managed to get out before almost stumbling over my own two feet.

"I will see you soon, I'm sure of it" Freya smiled and turned towards her mare, which was saddled and ready to go. She leaped up into the air and the Thunder and lightning that came back over the sky whisked her away.

Now we were left in the field house by ourselves. Just my friends, Stark, my dad and Neferet. Erik had left the building and I wasn't really concerned as to where he was just yet. For all I cared at the moment he could be sulking in his apartment. I was just glad to be around the people I loved and loved me most of all. I wished my Grandma was here. That would have made my night.

Neferet walked to me as Stark was trying to get me to walk a little bit. "Here, let me help you." She placed her arm under my other shoulder and help hoist me out of the Field House. "Quiet an evening we've had tonight, huh?"

"You're telling me…" I grunted. I wasn't much in the mood for chit chat. I just had an arrow sticking up out of my chest, talking was the least thing I wanted to do right now. I just wanted to change and rest, and possibly a little alone time with Stark.

"You were quiet brave Zoey, I am very proud of you. You are far more gifted and exceptional than I ever expected." Neferet told me. "I think it may be time for you to ascend to the High Priestess position."

I just looked at Neferet, I can't believe she was telling me all this. Or at least considering that I was ready for High Priestess. I still had lots to learn.

"The Counsil is on their way here, they plan to inaugurate you and your prefect. Obviously a High Priestess can not be without her own prefect." Neferet smiled.

"We're going to be on the High Council!" squeeled Shaunee.

"Oh My Goddess! You took the words right out of my mouth Twin!"

"Yes, young fledglings, when you change, you will be inaugurated as well, but until then, you will just be her Prefect in Training as you may call it." Neferet answered. "Well, on the exception of Damien and Stevie Rae who are already vampires."

"That sucks" said Erin.

"Totally sucks Twin" said Shaunee.

"Why are we always the last ones in the loop?" asked Erin

"Who knows Twin, but you know what they say, they save the best for last!" answered Shaunee.

"Yeah! Because we're the best!" giggled Erin.

"Oh you two, get a hold of yourselves. We're all the best" said Damien who wrapped his arms around them both. "Just think of it this way, we're going to be very popular now, and we can do just about anything we want…given that Zoey ok's it first."

"Totally kewl!" said the Twins. "We can't wait to change!"

"And you will with time. Give it time" Damien repeated then went back to take Jack's hand and walk with him.

"Hey Z! You going to your room?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to clean up and then rest, I feel really tired." I told her.

"As you should be" said my Dad arching his eyebrow. "You will need lots of blood and rest to recoup. Neferet has advised me that you will be dismissed from any new duties until you are fully recovered. And when you are, you are to come see her as soon as your well and we will check you over once more. Then you can proceed with your induction to the High Council."

Dad smiled at me and squeezed my hand then stopped to kiss Neferet goodnight. I smiled back at him and at Neferet, "Go on your two…Stark can take care of me tonight. I just want to shower and go to bed. Thank you for everything"

"I think it is us that should thank you!" Neferet said. "You were very brave Zoey. I am in total awe of your power. You really are a Goddess no matter what your lineage is or your destiny has planned. Now go, get cleaned up and rest. You will need lots of it."

Neferet and my Dad parted ways with the group. Stark pulled me up into his arms so I wouldn't have to walk any further. We were almost to the dorms. Shaunee and Erin were skipping away to the door and opened it for all of us. Damien and Jack were in first and raced up to their room. Sometimes boys could be just as bad as girls. Aphrodite and Darius were behind Stark and I as we entered the dorm. The fresh smell of food and popcorn, cleaning products and Lavender. I could smell it coming from my room. I loved the smell of it; it reminded me of my Grandma.

Aphrodite touched my face and gave me a big hug, but didn't say anything at all. She took Darius's hand and lead him down to her room. She didn't have to say anything to me, I knew what she was feeling and thinking. On of the things that I acquired, but not yet told anyone yet. Since my out of body experience, I was able to hear everyone's thoughts. Maybe that was part of being a High Priestess, the intuitiveness, being able to read thoughts and feelings. She was happy that I was alive and shocked her that she was cheerful for me. Granted she wanted to be that special to Neferet, but she now knew how special she was to Nyx and would never forget that. She also thought how she'd love to see the look on my face when I went in my room, but decided not to say anything. Hmmm, what surprise could she be talking about?

Stark opened my room and it was filled with Lavender. Vases with Lavender everywhere and rose petals spread along the bedspread. My Grandma was sitting on the other bed that used to be Stevie Rae's and she rushed over and hugged me tightly.

"U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa! I was so worried!" she ambushed me with a stronghold of hugs and kisses. "Your father called me and said there may be great danger here for you. My prayers to the ancestors have served well."

"Oh Grandma!" I wrapped my arms around her. I loved my Grandma and I was so glad that she was here.

"Good to see you again James, how are you?" Grandma hugged Stark.

"I'm doing great now that Zoey is finally alright. She gave us quiet the scare."

"Oh hush. It's over now and no sense in bringing it back up." I snapped. I didn't want to worry Grandma.

"What happened Zoeybird? Did someone get hurt?" Grandma asked.

"Oh, someone got more than hurt…" grumbled Stark. I smacked him on the shoulder and turned to Grandma.

"Yes, well, no, not anymore. We managed to kill Kalona." I said leaving out the tidbit of how.

"Oh wonderful! How did you do it?" Grandma asked. Ugh oh.

"She had to kill herself to kill him." Stark blurted out. "It was reckless and dangerous."

"JAMES!" I yelled at him.

"Zoey…what is he talking about?" Grandma searching my eyes.

"I…um…all hell, I had Stark shoot me in the heart with an arrow after I drained Kalona. They had to do a transfusion on me to get all his blood out of me, which is why I look very tired and exhausted." I quickly explained.

Grandma just stood there with an open mouth and didn't say anything. "You…killed….yourself?" she asked.

"I had to. I made him swear to follow me to death. He vowed, so when I died, he died."

Shell shocked Grandma paced the floor. "Oh Zoeybird, that was too dangerous. You shouldn't have done that."

"But it worked Grandma. We got rid of him. I am fine. Nyx got Dad and he healed me. She called me the Resurrected Goddess of Triumph."

"Resurrected is correct. Promise me you won't do something so rash next time?" Grandma scolded.

"I promise." I looked down to the floor. I didn't want to disappoint or worry Grandma, and now I had. Great.

"Now, you go get cleaned up, I'm going to visit with Aphrodite and then I'm going to have a talk with your father. I am staying in the guest quarters by the Professors Apartments. I trust I will see you tomorrow? You need lots of rest."

"Thank you Grandma. I do need lots of rest. I was just going to shower and go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow night. I love you."

"I love you too u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa." Grandma kissed my cheek and walked out of the room. "By the way, I placed another dream catcher in your window and I hope you like the lavender."

I smiled, "I love the lavender, and thank you. Love you!"

Grandma walked out of the room and closed the door. I flopped down on the bed and sighed. Why did Stark have to mention that to Grandma? Oh yeah, I knew, because he was mad that he had to shoot me and by telling Grandma, he'd know I wouldn't do such a thing again.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize you didn't want her to know." Stark said as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"It's ok, she would have found out anyways." I sat up. "I'm going to go take a shower; I should be back out in a few minutes. I'm going to soak a bit."

"Ok, I'll see you in a minute then."

I walked into the bathroom and took off my clothes which were soaked in blood still, thank Goddess for black as it didn't show up or at least Grandma didn't notice. My hair was a mess as I put my hand up to my head. "Ugh" the tangled mess was sticky and gooey. Gross, I would have to wash my hair twice to get the gunk out. I pulled back to curtain and turned the water to hot then lifted the drain for the shower. I stepped into the steaming hot water and arched my neck back to let the water soak my blood drenched hair. I grabbed the shampoo and massaged it in while I let the water beat down on my breasts and my face. How refreshing it was to be in a hot shower.

The curtain was pulled to the side and Start stepped into the shower. I gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a shower with you. I need to clean off as well you know" he gave me a smirk and a wink then put his arms around me and pulled me towards him and kissed me softly on the lips. "Now, you are with me, and you will be mine, now and always."

I kissed him back and hard. How I would have missed these lips and these arms if I had really died and couldn't be saved. I had managed to save the entire school from an evil darkness known as Kalona, not once, but twice now. This time, he was gone for good. Now here I was standing naked in my shower with the hottest man I'd ever known inside and out. Things were starting to look up for me now. I was going to be High Priestess. I would have my Lover by my side. I had my Grandma and my Dad and all my friends around to support me. For once in my life, I felt free, I felt content, and I felt that my life had purpose. Now I was just waiting for the next problem, the next obstacle to cross and conquer. And I would do it all as High Priestess with my prefect which was made up of my best friends.


End file.
